James und Lily wie alles begann
by schnakki
Summary: Meine erste FF. Es geht darum, wie Lily und James doch zueinander gefunden haben könnten. Reviews erwünscht. [complete]
1. Chapter 1

**James und Lily**

**wie alles begann**

**Kapitel 1**

Es war einer der heißesten Tage in Hogwarts. In der großen Pause sah man alle Schüler in kurzen Umhängen, die einen kühleren Platz suchten. Die Marauder nahmen wie gewöhnlich unter der Eiche am See platz.

„Wir müssten doch eigentlich noch ein kleinen Streich zum Abschied planen, oder? Immerhin sehen uns die Lehrer ganze 2 Monate nicht mehr, wir wollen doch nicht in Vergessenheit geraten, oder?", stocherte Sirius seine 3 besten Freunde an. „Als ob wir in Vergessenheit geraten würden!", lachte James.

„Glaubst du nicht das wir in diesem Jahr schon genug angerichtet haben, Tatze?", fragte daraufhin der Vertrauensschüler unter den Freunden. „Wieso? Dieses Jahr haben wir und doch echt zurück gehalten und das nur wegen dir, weil du ja nun Vertrauensschüler geworden bist.", maulte Tatze weiter.„Aber Remus, ein letzter Streich zum Abschluss dieses Schuljahres, wird uns doch keiner Übelnehmen, oder?" „Hopfen und Malz verloren", murmelte Moony daraufhin. „Was? Stopfen und Schmalz? Ist das schon wieder ein Muggelsprichwort? Wo nimmst du die eigentlich her?" Sirius war verdutzt, schließlich kam sein alter Freund Moony aus einer Reinblütigen Familie. „Die kenn ich von Lily und natürlich auch von Mugglekunde."

„Wieso redet Evans eigentlich nur mit dir?", fragte James leise und schaute zu Lily Evans die nur ein paar Meter weit weg mit ihren Freundinnen saß.

„Könnten wir eure Gesprächspartner bitte später besprechen und könnten auf meine geniale Idee zurück kommen?", mischte sich nun Sirius wieder ein. Und die Missetäter steckten wieder einmal die Köpfe zusammen.

Bei den Mädchen war mal wieder das Lieblingsthema dran. Lily und James, doch das passte Lily mal wieder gar nicht. „Potter schaut schon wieder hier rüber, Lily warum lässt du ihn denn immer abblitzen?" „Weil er ein arroganter,... quidditchfanatischer...Macho ist. Warum lasst ihr es nicht mal darauf beruhen? Ich habe es euch beim Barte des Merlin oft genug gesagt, selbst wenn er der letzte Mann auf Erden wäre, würde ich eher mit der Riesenkrake aus dem See ausgehen!", Lily war wütend immer dasselbe. Nur weil ihre Freundinnen auf die Marauder standen und sie nicht versuchten sie es ihr ständig einzureden. „Aber er hat kein anderes Mädchen sooft wie dich gefragt ,Lily du willst ihn einfach nicht mögen.", behaarte Mona weiter und Jasmin nickte eifrig.

„Wollen wir vielleicht nicht in den Turm gehen? Ich hab die Verwandlungshausaufgaben noch gar nicht.", wechselte Lily rasch das Thema. Das Thema James Potter war ihr ein Dorn im Auge ,seit Potter sie das erste mal gefragt hatte verging kaum eine Woche ohne dieses lästige Thema und das war schließlich im 5. Schuljahr gewesen und nun würde sie schon bald in die 7. Klasse kommen. Schließlich war er nur ein arroganter Junge, der nur Streiche aushecken konnte und jeden dem er im Flur sah verhexte, oder?

Auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm, wurde Lily still. Während ihre Freundinnen munter weiter plapperten. Sie setzten sich in die Sessel am Kamin und fingen mit ihrem Aufsatz an. 3 Rollen Pergament über das Thema Werwölfe. McGonagall war in Sachen Hausaufgaben äußerst Streng. Doch Lily konnte sich nicht recht konzentrieren, ständig schossen ihr andere Gedanken durch den Kopf. Nach einiger Zeit packte Jasmin ihre Sachen zusammen: „Ich bin noch mit Thomas verabredet. Wir sehen uns dann beim Abendessen!" Mit wiegenden Schritten kletterte sie aus dem Porträtloch und verschwand.

Lily und Mona wandten sich wieder ihren Hausaufgaben zu. Als sie endlich mit den ganzen Hausaufgaben für den nächsten Tag war, das heißt Lily machte sie und Mona schrieb ab, da Lily die letzten zwei Jahre Jahrgangsbeste gewesen war. „Endlich fertig!", seuftze Mona ausgiebig. „Das mit den Hausaufgaben wird von Jahr zu Jahr schlimmer, wenn ich dich nicht hätte Lily, hätte ich schon die letzten 2 Jahre meine Prüfungen nicht geschafft!"

„Das stimmt nicht, du kannst das sehr wohl, du bist nur sehr gerne faul!" „Stimmt, wenn es ein Schulfach mit Faulenzen gäbe wäre ich wohl die Beste und du wärst richtig grottig. Schade nur das es soetwas nicht gibt, wenn es mit Gringotts nicht klappen sollte, schlag ich es Dumbledore vor und bewerbe mich gleich als Lehrerin dafür. Stell dir das mal vor!" Die restliche Zeit bis zum Abendessen verbringen sie damit sich die Unterrichtsstunden in Faulheit vorzustellen und kamen dabei auf die verrücktesten Ideen.

Lily wischte sich gerade eine Lachträne aus dem Auge, als sie auf die Uhr schaute. „Kommst du mit es gibt gleich Abendessen, dann können wir Jasmin von deinen Karriereplänen erzählen!" Mona nickte und die beiden kletterten aus dem Porträtloch. Der ganze Korridor war menschenleer als plötzlich

KNALL


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Lily erschrak so sehr, dass sich ihr Bein in einer der vielen Fallstufen in Hogwarts verharkte. Überall flogen Dr. Filibusters Superknaller durch die Gegend. Dann sah sie plötzlich Sirius Kopf aus dem nichts. „Was machst ihr denn hier? Das war nicht geplant, Shit!"

„Was war nicht geplant? Black! Mona, mein Fuß!" Langsam aber sicher spürte Lily einen stechenden Schmerz der ihr das Bein hochkroch. Doch Mona war starr vor Angst geworden. Sie zeigte nur mit ihrer Hand auf ein flauschiges Etwas starrte sie an. Mrs. Norris!

Lily Kopf wanderte wieder zu der Stelle, wo vor wenigen Sekunden Blacks Kopf erschienen war, dort standen nun Potter und Black „Wo, wo kommt ihr her?"

Doch die beiden hörten ihr gar nicht zu. Sirus nahm Mona bei der Hand und sie rannten so schnell wie es ging den Korridor entlang. Man hörte Filch schon hören: „Diesmal werd ich euch kriegen! Was habt ihr nun schon wieder ausgeheckt ihr Balger?" James nahm den Tarnumhang und legte ihn um Lily und um sich, Zeit sich zu verstecken hatten sie nicht mehr, Filch würde sie erwischen. „Sei leise und beweg dich nicht!", aber es klang nicht wie ein Befehl, es klang wie eine Bitte.

Sirius und Mona rannten so schnell wie sie konnten. „Black? Wohin?" Doch sie standen an einem Korridor gegenüber von einem Wandbehang mit Barnadas, dem Bekloppten. Sirius ging gegenüber dieses Wandbehangs hin und her. „Sirius Black, das ist ein denkbar schlechter Augenblick um zu grübeln, Filch könnte uns erwischen. Doch gerade als Mona dies ausgesprochen hatte erschien mit einmal eine Tür in der Wand. „Wo kommt..." Doch Sirius nahm Mona wieder bei der Hand und drängelte sie durch die Tür. Es war ein kleiner Raum, überall standen Wäscheleinen herum. „Wow, eine Wäschekammer hatte ich noch nie", Sirius pfiff durch die Zähne. „Sirius, beim Barte des Merlin wo sind wir?" „Im Raum der Wünsche.", sagte dieser schlicht. Sirius holte ein Stück Pergament heraus und murmelte irgendetwas, was Mona allerdings nicht genau verstand. Sie schaute sich im Raum um, während Sirius genau die Karte prüfte. Sirius huschte ein kleines Lächeln über das Gesicht als er sah das Lilys und James Punkt so dicht nebeneinander standen, aber das Lächeln verschwand als er Filch ganz in der Nähe bei ihnen sah. Mona schaute über Sirius Schulter. „Warum sieht Filch die beiden denn nicht? Er steht doch genau vor ihnen? Wonach sucht er?" Doch Sirius murmelte nur: „Tarnumhang." und Mona verstand.

Kurz darauf sahen sie auch schon Filch die Treppe hochkommen. Lily hielt den Atem an. Ihr Herz pochte, nur wusste sie nicht genau warum war es weil James Potter, Traum aller Mädchen, so dicht an ihr stand, oder weil sie gleich von der Schule fliegen konnte?

Filch fluchte. Wieder einmal konnte er die Missetäter nicht entdecken. Er ging hoch bis zum dritten Stock und bog dann links ab. Anscheinend wollte er zurück in sein Büro. Lily seufzte. „James mein Fuß könntest du..?" James hockte sich hin und zog langsam Lilys Fuß aus der Fallstufe. Der stechende Schmerz wurde gemildert. James stand auf und plötzlich traf haselnussbraun auf smaragdgrün. Sie schauten sich tief in die Augen, sehr tief. Lily konnte James Atem spüren. James hatte, bei diesen Anblick wohliges Kribbeln in seinen Bauch was sich immer weiter ausbreitete.

Sollte er es wagen? Er trat einen Schritt näher.

„Krone, Evans wo steckt ihr?", sie konnten Sirius flüstern hören. Erst hörten sie gar nicht, sie konnte den Blick nicht abwenden und ihm ging es genauso. Seine Augen strahlten auf sie herab. Genau wie der ihren. Sirius bekam einen Zipfel des Tarnumhangs zu fassen. Er zog und Lily und James waren wieder sichtbar.

„Filch hat euch also nicht gefunden?" James schaute verwirrt zu seinem besten Freund. „Waas?" Lily schaltete schneller: „Nein hat er nicht, aber beinahe! Was fällt euch ein? Und wo ist Mona?" Doch sie schaute gar nicht so wütend drein, wie sonst die vielen Male, in denen sie die Marauder zur Schnecke gemacht hatte. Nein, sie lächelte sogar.

„Wir mussten uns trennen. Mona ist schon in der großen Halle zum Essen, es wäre verdächtig, wenn sie nach einem kleinen Kracher mit uns gesehen würde." Sirius schmunzelte.

„Dann äh, geh ich dort auch hin, in die große Halle um zu äh essen.", Lily war verwirrt, sie schaute noch einmal zu James, lächelte und ging dann zum Essen.

„Was ist denn mit der los? Die hat ja diesmal gar kein so großes Theater gemacht, war ja auch Pech das sie ausgerechnet, dort auftauchen wo wir unsere Kracher loslassen wollten.", grummelte Sirius. „Waaaas? Ja, natürlich."

„James, was ist mit dir los?" Sirius hatte seinen besten Freund noch nie so verstreut gesehen. „Ach nichts, komm lass uns essen gehen." James wollte es wohl noch seinem besten Freund erzählen, aber durch die Aufregung und diesen grünen Augen hatte James mächtigen Hunger bekommen und so gingen auch die beiden Missetäter zum in die große Halle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

„So ein Pech aber auch! Warum mussten auch Evans und Cutter uns dazwischen funken? Es hätte die die übliche Standpauke danach gereicht, oder nicht? Das nächste Mal müssen wir echt vorsichtiger sein und ein gewisser jemand (er schaute zu Peter) darf nicht wieder die Karte verbummeln!" Nur allgemeines zustimmendes Gemurmel kam von Sirius Freunden. „Was ist denn mit euch los?" James grummelte nur vor sich hin und Peter hatte vor sich hingeträumt. Remus der grade in einem Buch versunken war, hob den Kopf: „Was? Tschuldige Padfoot, das Buch war so spannend.", sagte der Werwolf mit den Augen wieder im Buch. „Was liest du denn da ,Moony?" fragte Peter interessiert. „Ein Muggelbuch hat mir Lily geborgt, es geht um Vampire ich muss es bis Donnerstag gelesen haben!"

„Wieso musst du es bis Donnerstag gelesen haben, Remus?", fragte nun auch James. „Weil wir Donnerstag, vielleicht wieder nach Hause fahren?" Die restlichen Marauder guckten verdutzt. „Mensch Leute, Sommerferien!"

„Na dann, lies mal ordentlich!", grummelte Padfoot. Er hasste es, wenn alle seine Mitschüler sich auf ihre Familie freuten, denn wenn er an seine Familie dachte, kriegte er riesengroße Magengeschwüre. „Die Hauselfen backen bestimmt wieder ihren Apfelstrudel, Padfoot!"

Augenblicklich zuckten Sirius Mundwinkel nach oben, er würde wie die letzten Sommerferien mit zu den Potters fahren!

Den Rest des Tages war Sirius Laune gerettet.

Auch bei den Mädchen war das Thema Ferien im Umlauf.

„Sagt, mal was macht ihr eigentlich dieses Jahr in den Ferien?", fragte Jasmin. Lily Miene verfinsterte sich. Seit sie ihren Brief von Hogwarts bekommen hatte, war ein regelrechter Krieg zwischen ihr und ihrer Schwester ausgebrochen. Ihre Eltern arbeiteten ständig und so hatte Petunia viel Zeit sie zu piesacken.

„Nichts, nur gammeln, ich wollt mein Geburtstag mit einer Riesen-Poolparty feiern, ihr kommt doch, oder?"

„Klar kommen wir!", riefen Mona und Lily gleichzeitig. „Schick uns einfach eine Eule! Überhaupt möchte ich das ihr mir viel schreibt!", befahl Lily. Sie strich sich eine lästige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Machen wir! Du, Lily willst du mich nicht besuchen kommen? Wir könnten dann gemeinsam zu Jasmin flohen! Du könntest auch bei uns übernachten!"

„Ja, gerne! Ich freu mich über jede Gelegenheit Petunia los zu werden!" Sie verdrehte demonstrativ ihre grünen Augen.

Der Gong ertönte und jeder musste wieder in seinen Unterricht. Lily musste zu Muggelkunde, Mona nach Arithmantik und Jasmin zu Alte Runen. Sie verabschiedeten sich und fünf Minuten später nahm Lily neben Remus Lupin Platz. „Und wie weit bist du schon in dem Buch?", fragte Lily interessiert. „Ich muss noch 2 oder 3 Kapitel lesen, aber das ist ja total spannend, was Muggel denken wie Vampire und Geister sich verhalten." Und so diskutierten die beiden Leseratten über das Buch, bis Professor Smith, der Muggelkundelehrer, den Raum betrat. Doch so kurz vor den Ferien, holten sie nur den Stoff noch einmal nach. Genau wie in Verwandlung.

„Nun seit doch mal leise, Sirius, dein Messer!" Sirius holte sein Messer heraus und öffnete die Tür des Kerkers für Zaubertränke. Sie betraten den dunklen Raum, warteten kurz, doch nichts geschah, los an die Arbeit, Jungs!", flüsterte der begeistere James.

Als letztes betraten sie den Verwandlungsraum. „So das wars. McGonagalls Gesicht möcht ich zu gern sehen! ",grinste Padfoot.

Sie schlichen unter dem Tarnumhang, leise wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum und wieder in den Schlafsaal. Alle Marauder kicherten glücklich, bei der Vorstellung der Lehrer, wenn sie ihr Werk betrachten würden.

Am nächsten Morgen, einen Tag vor der Abreise, waren die Marauder als erstes auf und gingen prompt in die große Halle zum frühstücken. Jeder der vier hatte ein Grinsen über beide Backen auf dem Gesicht.

„Was grinst ihr denn so?", gähnte Mona ausgiebig und setzte sich zu ihnen. Darauf hin nahm rechts eine müde Jasmin von ihr Platz und links eine wache, aber nicht allzu erfreute Lily platz. Warum zum Teufel mussten ihre Freundinnen sich ausgerechnet zu den Maraudern setzten? Der Tisch war so groß. James Lächeln ging prompt noch höher und Sirius flötete: „Ist heute so ein schöner Tag." und nahm sich sein drittes Toast an diesem Morgen.

„Was habt ihr ausgeheckt?", fragte Lily direkt.

Die Jungen zuckten zusammen.

„Was sollen wir denn gemacht haben?", fragte James scheinheilig.

„Nichts gutes!", antwortete Lily und schenkte sich gelassen einen Kaffee ein. Sirius und Mona waren in einem Gespräch über Quidditch vertieft und Remus und Jasmin über die Sommerferien. Lily hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu. „Du machst eine Poolparty? Cool." „Ja, wollt ihr nicht auch kommen, je mehr desto besser! ",meinte ihre Freundin begeistert. „Ja, oder was meint ihr Jungs? Ein bisschen plantschen im fröhlichen Nass?" All seine Freunde nickten mit begeistert. Na, toll!, dachte Lily.

„Wer kommt denn noch alles, Jasmin?", fragte James nun, als könnte er Gedanken lesen.

„Ähm, also Mona, Lily, Mareen, Janine, ihr, ein paar Ravenclaws." Jasmin zählte an ihren Händen ab.

„Was haben wir eigentlich, jetzt gleich?" „Verwandlung", kicherten Patfoot und Prongs.

Also machten sich die sieben auf dem Weg, in den dritten Stock.

Unterwegs, kicherten die Jungen ausgiebig und machten Grimassen.

„Wie Kleinkinder!", grinsten auch die Mädchen.

Als sie den Verwandlungsraum betraten, klappten ihre Münder auf. „Merlin steh uns bei!" Das ganze Klassenzimmer war Pink, überall standen Puppen, die wenn man sie anschaute kicherten, oder heulten. Es war wie in einem Spielzimmer für Mädchen. Alle Stühle waren weg, anstatt dessen standen überall Schaukelstühle. Wenn Professor McGonagall eins hasste war es die Farbe Pink.

Und das sah man ihr auch an. Wutentbrannt stand sie im Klassenzimmer, ihre Lippen sah man kaum noch und ihre Augen funkelten böse. Zudem zuckte ein Nerv, oberhalb der Augen verdächtig.

Kurz darauf erschien Professor Dumbledore in der Türe. Sein Bart zuckte verdächtig und man sah ihn an, das er ein Grinsen unterdrückten musste. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab, murmelte etwas und alles war wieder normal.

„Ein sehr guter Raum, er übertrifft Zauberkunst, bis jetzt würde ich Platz eins sagen", murmelte dieser als er ging.

„Wenn ich die erwische, die das gemacht haben dann... gnade ihnen Merlin!", waren noch McGonagalls Worte, bevor sie mit dem Unterricht begangen. Am Ende hörte man die Schüler von allen Unterrichtsräumen schwärmen und alle versuchten die anderen zu überzeugen, dass der Raum wo sie gewesen waren, der außergewöhnlichste war.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, hier das neue Chap, bitte reviewt! Und danke an die, die schon reviewt haben :)

Danke! schnakki

**Kapitel 4**

Beim Abendessen saßen die Marauder wieder mit den Mädchen zusammen am Gryffindortisch. „Wie habt ihr das angestellt?", fragte Mona begeistert. „Wann habt ihr das gemacht?", fragte Jasmin. „Berufsgeheimnis!", meinten alle 4 Marauder gleichzeitig. „Habt ihr wirklich den Zauberkunstraum in einem Pferdestall verzaubert?", fragte Mona weiter.

„Nein, doch nicht nur in einen Pferdestall! Die Pferde sind immer hin und her gerannt und alle Stühle waren an der Decke festgeklebt. Und wenn man es mit dem Lösezauber versucht hat, vielen einem alle Stühle auf dem Kopf und gingen dann wieder an ihre Stelle ,unter der Decke.

Lily schaute hoch zum Lehrertisch. Professor Flitwick hatte quollend rote Augen. Sirius folgte seinem Blick. „Was ist denn mit dem los? Fängt der gleich an zu heulen?!" „Pferdehaarallergie.", sagte Lily leise.

Doch dann geschah etwas seltsames. Dumbledore hatte gemerkt das die Blicke der 6. Klässler auf den Lehrertisch gerichtet waren. Er nahm seinen Kelch und prostete ihn zu und zwinkerte.

„Was war das denn?", Lily war schockiert. Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen, sie hatte bestimmt eine optische Täuschung. „Der Scherz kam gut an.", lachte Sirius. „Er kann uns nichts nachweisen, hat aber reine richtige Vermutung!"

„Mona, nun beeil dich doch mal mit den Kartoffeln, was du da gehört hast war kein Wolf, das war mein Magen!", drängelte der verfressenste Marauder.

So machten sich alle über das Essens her.

Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, setzten sie sich noch an den Kamin. „Morgen fahren wir schon wieder Heim."

„Leider.", grummelte Lily. James sah sie verdutzt an, merkte dann aber den Blick von Jasmin der ihm sagte Ist-ihre-Sache.

Dann war Lily auch schon wieder mit Remus in ein Gespräch vertieft, über Bücher. Wie kann man bloß so viel lesen?, dachte James.

Nun hatte er genug Zeit sie sich einfach nur mal anzusehen, sich noch einmal richtig einzuprägen, bevor es in die langen Sommerferien ging.

Ihr Schulterlangen, seidig-roten Haare, ihre wunderschönen grünen Augen, die niemand anders besaß, den James kannte.

„Was starrst du mich so an ,Potter?", weckte Lily ihn aus seinem Träumen.

„Ähm, nichts. Ich hab grad an die Ferien gedacht. Du bist doch auch Zuhause, oder? Wollen wir uns dann nicht mal in der Winkelgasse zu einem Date..?"

„Nein!"

„Warum denn nicht?"

„Weil du James Potter bist!"

„Na und?"

„Nein, hab ich gesagt!"

„Evans, nach einem Date, wärst du sicher anderer Meinung!"

„Wäre ich garantiert nicht!"

„Doch, weil du mich gar nicht kennen lernen willst!"

„Ich kenne dich Potter, du verhext andere Schüler auf dem Gang, springst jedem hinterher der einen Rock trägt!"

„Das tu ich gar nicht!"

„Doch das tust du!", schrie sie nun.

„Zwing mich nicht dich zu verhexen!", brüllte der wütende Prongs.

„Ha, von wegen, ich bin schneller! _Horspendeta!_

Stoß sie dir erstmal ab, bevor du noch einmal jemanden nach einem Date fragst!" ,schrie sie und rannte in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Alle schauten ihr verdutzt hinterher.

James hatte leibhaftig zwei dicke Hörner auf der Stirn. Er zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut.

Die anderen hatten alles mitangesehen. Nun brach Sirius in schallendes Gelächter aus. Sein bester Freund sah zu komisch aus! Mit den braunen Hörnern, passend zu seiner Augenfarbe.

Remus unterdrückte sein Lachen und meinte nur: „Madam Pomfrey, Prongs?"

Auf dem Weg hörten sie Mona sagen: „ Wie fies es auch war, aber Stil hat sie, sie passten hervorragend zu seinen Augen."

Auf dem Weg zu Madam Pomfrey hatte James immer noch das Gelächter von Sirius in den Ohren. Er war stinkewütend.

/o/

Lily lag auf ihrem Bett und dachte nach. Potter war doch nun wirklich ein totaler Spinner, es war gerade so nett gewesen, bis er sie wieder mit einem Date nervte. Sie hörte Gelächter und Schritte auf der Treppe, die immer näher kamen. Schnell zog sie die Vorhänge ihres Himmelsbettes zu und stellte sich schlafend.

Mona zog ein wenig an ihrem Vorhang und schaute nach ,ob Lily wirklich schlief. „Ich glaube sie schläft wirklich.", murmelte sie Jasmin zu. Kichernd zogen sich die Mädchen um und legten sich dann auch in ihre Himmelbetten.

Doch Lily konnte nicht schlafen, sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen den Hörnern, bestimmt war James total wütend auf sie. Ein schlechtes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit. Sie

Außerdem war es bestimmt eine unangenehme Sache Hörner verschwinden zu lassen.

Sie schaute zur Uhr. Halb zwei.

‚Ich muss mich entschuldigen', dachte sie. Doch wie sollte sie das machen? Sie konnte ja schlecht auf ihn zugehen und sagen: Hey Potter, sorry wegen den Hörnern!

Eine Verzweiflungswelle trat in ihr auf. Sie musste sich entschuldigen, nur wie?

Dann kam ihr eine Idee, sie holte sich leise tapsend eine Pergamentrolle, eine Feder und Tinte.

/o/

James war immer noch wütend auf Evans. Was bildete sie sich bloß ein? Hörner verschwinden zu lassen, war wahrhaftig keine angenehme Sache, er musste jede halbe Stunde, einen eklig riechenden Trank zu sich nehmen.

Merlin sei Dank, waren sie jetzt endlich weg. Immer noch schmollend lief er durch die stillen Korridore Hogwarts. Er schleppte sich richtig in seinen Schlafsaal. Die anderen Marauder schliefen schon fest, das konnte er an den leisen Schnarchen aus allen drei Ecken hören. Doch plötzlich hörte er was, was ihn zusammen schrecken lies. „Uhuuuuuhhhuuu" ,es war kaum hörbar. James blickte genau auf eine weiße Schneeeule, er wusste genau wem sie gehörte: Lily Evans.

‚Schickt sie mir nun auch noch ein Andenks Foto?', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er lief zu dem offenstehendem Fenster und nahm die Eule auf den Arm.

Die vier Freunde ließen die Fenster im Moment immer auf, da es sehr warm war, auch bei Nacht.

Er löste die Rolle Pergament von dem Fuß der Eule auf ihr Stand _ James Potter_ . Der Brief war also wirklich an ihn.

Die Schneeeule flatterte zu James Bett und lies sich dort nieder, genau wie der Besitzer des Bettes. Zögernd öffnete er die Pergamentrolle.

Darauf stand:

_James,_

_ich wollte mich dafür entschuldigen was ich heute Abend getan habe. Ich hoffe es war nicht allzuschlimm ,dass Angerichtete wegzubeschwören._

_Madam Pomfrey kriegt soetwas doch eigentlich immer wieder hin, oder?_

_Es tut mir wirklich Leid und mich plagt das schlechte Gewissen!_

_Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir!_

_Lily_

Ihm klappte der Mund auf. Lilliana Evans hatte sich grade bei ihm entschuldigt. Bei ihm.

Wie konnte er da noch sauer sein?

Also nahm er die Feder, die auf seinen Nachtisch lag und schrieb auf die Rückseite:

_Ist schon gut. Der Trank war wirklich ekelig, aber es gibt schlimmeres. Poppy kriegt das wirklich immer wieder hin. Aber bitte tu mir einen Gefallen, erzähl es nicht der ganzen Schule das du mich verhext hast, ich habe auch einen Ruf zu verlieren!_

_Sonst brauchst du kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr haben, ich bin nicht sonderlich nachtragend. _

_James_

Er befestigte das Pergament an Lilys Eule und machte sich fertig fürs Bett.

o/o

Lily lag noch immer wach, sie wartete auf eine Antwort von James. Ob er noch sauer war? Lily hasste Streit jeglicher Art. Da hörte sie Flügel rauschen. „Loui, endlich! Hast du eine Antwort?", flüsterte sie ihrer Eule zu.

Die Eule streckte ihr linkes Bein vor und zum Vorschein, kam die Rolle Pergament. Lily nahm es und durchflog James Zeilen.

Ein Riesenstein fiel ihr dabei vom Herzen. Er war nicht mehr sauer.

Sie nahm wieder ihre Feder zu Hand und schrieb:

_Von mir wird keiner etwas erfahren, das verspreche ich dir! Lass uns die Angelegenheit einfach vergessen!_

_Gute Nacht, _

_Lily_

Sie legte sich hin und schlief endlich, guten Gewissens ein.

So tat die Eule ihren dritten Botengang am diesen Abend und flog wieder einmal zu den Schlafsäälen der Jungen zu.

Dort erwartete ihn schon ein müder James.

James überflog wieder die Zeilen. Er musste unwirkürlich grinsen. „Danke!", murmelte er der Eule zu. Die flatterte nun in die sternenklare Nacht.

James las noch einmal das ganze Pergament durch, und legte es dann in seinen Nachtisch.

Kurz darauf schlief ganz Hogwarts tief und fest.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kapitel 5**_

„Kommt wir müssen wohl oder übel in dieses Abteil, die restlichen sind alle voll", meinte Jasmin „Selbst wenn Peeves drinsitzen würde, um uns mit Stinkbomben zu bewerfen." Sie schob erwartungsvoll die Abteiltür auf und spähte hinein, machte sie dann ganz auf und lächelte. Drinnen saßen 3 recht gut aussehende Jungen und Peter Pettigrew.

Lily seufzte. _Typisch! Genau in dem Abteil, wo sie nun letzten Endes ihre Heimreise verbrachten mussten! _

Zwar hatten sich die beiden Streithähne vertragen, jedoch war es Lily immer noch unbehaglich in Potters Nähe und beide hatten das Thema nicht mehr angeschnitten.

„Sind hier noch drei Plätze frei?", fragte Mona.

Remus blickte von seinen Zauberschachspiel mit James auf. Er sah müde und abgekämpft aus.

Er lies einen Blick zu seinen Freunden schweifen, die alle zustimmend nickten. „Setzt euch doch!"

Genau in diesem Moment verdrosch James Dame seinen Springer und Remus konzentrierte sich schnell wieder aufs Spiel. James lachte siegessicher : „Diesmal gewinne ich, Moony!"

Die Mädchen verstauten ihr Gepäck. Mona flirtete schon wieder hemmungslos mit Sirius, Lily las ein Buch und Jasmin schaute bei dem Brettspiel zu.

Gerade als Remus am Verzweifeln schien, ging sie auf ihn zu und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, als er verstand sagte er siegessicher: „Turm auf E4!" Der schwarze Turm bewegte sich geradewegs auf James Bauern zu.

„Hey! Zwei gegen einen das ist unfair!", protestierte der Besitzer des nieder geschmetterndes Bauerns.

Lily blickte auf. Sah sich das Schachbrett und James genauer an, dieser saß im Schneidersitz und mit einer tiefen Denkfalte auf der Stirn vor dem Schachbrett.

Er konnte doch ganz einfach Remus Dame niederschmettern, doch er sah es einfach nicht! Es war zum verzweifeln.

„Du bist dran!", drängelte Remus.

Dann erbarmte sich Lily, erhob sich und alle blickten verwundert zu ihr. Dann ging sie auf James zu, setzte sich neben ihn und flüsterte: „Springer auf F3."

Dem jungen Potter lief es heiß und kalt über den Rücken, ihre Atem auf seiner Haut.

Er sah sich angestrengt das Schachbrett an.

Evans hatte Recht, warum hatte er es nicht früher gesehen?

„Springer auf F3." Der Springer tat sofort wie ihm geheißen und jagte die schwarze Dame vom Spielfeld. Ein Lächeln huschte über James und Lilys Gesicht.

Remus und Jasmin hingegen zogen einen Schmollmund und besprachen leise ,was sie als nächstes tun könnten.

Es artete in eine spannende Partie aus, jedes Team wollte gewinnen.

Plötzlich wurde die Abteiltür aufgeschoben: „Ihr Lieben, was Süßes?

Doch gerade dann schlug ein weißer Bauer, den schwarzen König und Potter und Evans vorführten einen Freudentanz auf.

Die alte Dame lächelte milde und schloss dann wieder die Tür. Die waren schon so versorgt. Remus und Jasmin sahen sich an, zuckten mit den Schultern und meinten gleichzeitig: „Ist doch nur ein Spiel!"

Auch der Rest der Fahrt war ziemlich lustig, nachdem die beiden Gewinner aufgehört hatten zu schreien: „Gewonnen, gewonnen!"

In Gedanken ließen sie noch einmal das ganze Schuljahr mit allen gelungen Streichen der Jungs vorüber gehen. Doch was die Jungs erfurcht erbringen lies, war die Tatsache, dass die Mädchen gar nicht so unschuldig waren, wie sie taten. Sie hatten es doch faustdick hinter den Ohren. Sie planten Jasmins Party, bis ins kleinste Detail. Nach einer ganzen Weile, reißte sich Mona von Blacks Anblick los und blickte auf die Uhr.

„Wir kommen bald an, sollen wir uns nicht schon mal umziehen?" „Bitte, du als erstes!", grinste der junge Black.

„Nichts da! Alle männlichen Zauberer, raus!", befahl Lily.

Knurrend und murrend, verließen sie das Abteil und die Freundinnen verschlossen die Tür und zogen die Gardinen zu.

Lily zog ihren Lieblingsrock an, der toll schwingte, wenn man sich bewegte, passend dazu trug sie ein grünes Tanktop, dass die selbe Farbe hatte wie ihre strahlenden Augen. Schwarze Sandaletten dazu. Fertig!

Mona hingegen zog ein pinkes Neckholdertop an, mit ihren Röhrenjeans.

Jasmin betonte ihre gute Figur, durch ein hellblaues Kleid, dass bis zum Knie ging, genau wie der Rock ihrer Freundin.

Als sie fertig waren, rissen sie die Abteiltür auf und die jungen Zauberer traten hinein. „Holt uns wenn ihr fertig seit!", meinte gerade Jasmin als sie auch schon nach draußen gehen wollte. „Oh, meinetwegen müsst ihr nicht gehen!", zwinkerte Sirius ihnen zu. Jasmin wollte gerade bleiben, als Lily genervt ihre beiden Freundinnen rausschleifte.

„Geh mir aus dem Weg, du wertloses kleines Schlammblut!", knurrte Lucius Malfoy. Doch bevor Lily irgendetwas entgegensetzten konnte, war ein drohender Zauberstab auf Malfoys Brust gesetzt.

James funkelte Malfoy wütend an! „Sag, das nie wieder, Malfoy..sonst.."

„Potter lass es!", schrie Lily wütend. Was bildete sich dieser Typ ein? Sie konnte sich ganz gut allein verteildigen!

Lupin und Black, die Evans Blick gesehen hatten, hatten Mühe und Not James daran zu hindern einen Fluch auf ihn zu halsen.

Nicht zum Schutz vor Malfoy, nein zum Schutz vor Lily Evans.

„Ich kann mich sehr gut selbst verteildigen und wenn ich Hilfe brauche, dann frage ich! Ist das klar? Ich kann wirklich sehr gut auf mich allein aufpassen und gegen Malfoy hätte ich das locker geschafft! Ich brauch keinen Beschützer!", vollendete Lily ihre Standpauke.

„Aber Evans ich wollte nur.. ich..", stotterte der junge Prongs.

„Keine Erklärungen, fürs nächste Mal weißt du Bescheid, oder soll ich es dir vorsichtshalber hinter die Ohren schreiben?", unterbrach ihn Lily.

Potter fasste sich augenblicklich hinter die Ohren. „Das war ein Muggelspruch!", entfuhr es der Muggelgeborenin sofort.

Verwirrt setzten sich nun wieder alle hin. Kurze Zeit später hielt auch schon der Zug an. Lily grinste. Bald war sie endlich wieder zu Hause.

Auf dem Bahnsteig verabschiedeten sich die Mädchen, sehr hingabungsvoll. Neben Lilys Eltern stand ein weiters Elternpaar. Eine sehr hübsche Frau mit haselnussbraunen Augen und einem verschmitzen Lächeln und, Lily stockte, ein Mann der wie ein 20 Jahre älterer James aussah.

Lily nahm ihre Eltern in den Arm. Petunia war nicht mitgekommen. Sie fürchtete sich vor den magischen Bahnsteig, so wie sie es mit allem Magischen tat.

Ihr Vater holte gerade ihren Koffer als sie sich suchend umdrehte, um vielleicht noch Mona oder Jasmin zuwinken zu können. Doch als sie nach links blickte sah sie zwei sehr bekannte Schwarzhaarige, die von der Frau mit den haselnussbraunen Augen umarmt wurde. Es waren James und Sirius.

Lily drehte sich zu ihrer Mutter um, die in ein Gespräch mit Scott Potter versunken war. Lily stellte sich dazu.

„Ist das ihre kleine?", fragte der Mann.

„Ja, das ist unsere jüngste Liliana Louisa Evans, oder ganz einfach Lily."

„Freut mich!", sagte die Benannte und reichte dem Herren die Hand.

„Scott Potter.", sagte dieser. „Wahrscheinlich kennst du meinen Sohn? Er ist auch in Gryffindor, James Potter und mein Adoptivsohn Sirius Black?"

„Ja, die beiden sind mir durchaus bekannt.", meinte Lily grinsend und warf einen Blick auf zwei besten Freunde, die jetzt näher traten.

Lilys Vater war inzwischen auch wieder da und nun standen die beiden Familien sich gegenüber.

James bemerkte, dass Lily ihrer Mutter sehr ähnlich war, zumindest das Haar und das Lächeln, doch die Augen hatte sie eindeutig von ihrem Vater geerbt.

Als sich alle bekannt gemacht hatten, unterhielten sich die Erwachsenen noch eine Weile. Die Potters, waren zwar reinblütig, jedoch waren sie fasziniert von Muggeln und hatten auch kein Problem mit ihnen.

Nach einer ganzen Weile verabschiedeten sich Charlott und David Evans von ihren Gesprächspartnern.

Als sie durch die Bairre gingen, die zur Muggelwelt führte, hörte man noch Sirius fragen: „Matilda, was gibt es denn zu Essen?" Lily schmunzelte.

/o/

Die Familie Potter fuhr mit einem verzauberten Auto, so das es allein fuhr. „Wenigstens bist du diesmal Hörnerfrei geblieben!", lachte Sirius bellend.

„Wie meinst du das ,Sirilein? Hörnerfrei?", fragte Matilda Potter interessiert. James spürte wie er rot anlief, doch Padfoot hatte allen Anscheins kein Problem damit und erzählte, die ganze Geschichte.

Die älteren Potters mussten lachen. „Das war wirklich, das selbe Mädchen, was ich gerade kennen gelernt habe?", fragte Mr. Potter lachend.

„Das es sowas noch gibt! Ein Mädchen das unseren Sohn verzaubert!", grinste nun auch Mrs. Potter.

„Tja, ein wunderschöner Muggelspruch lautet: „Wunder gibt es immer wieder." ,wusste Scott Potter und musste wieder grinsen.

Prongs blickte aus dem Fenster und murmelte: „Wieder zu Hause!" Doch Hogwarts fehlte ihn schon jetzt.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Kapitel 6**_

Als Lily aufwachte, war sie glücklich, sie war wieder bei sich Zuhause und die Sonne strahlte schon herab und versprach einen schönen Tag.

So blieb sie noch fünf Minuten liegen und genoss dieses Glücksgefühl, was sie durchströmte. Dann zwang sie sich aufzustehen und ging erst mal lange duschen.

Da es so warm war, zog sie ihr weißes Sommerkleid an. Schminken, tat sie sich nie in Übermaßen, sie benutzte nur etwas Puder und Wimperntusche.

Sie ging runter in die Küche, doch dort war niemand zu sehen, verwundert ging sie in das helle, gemütliche Wohnzimmer, die Terrassentür stand offen und lies die warme Luft hinein. Lily ging raus auf die Terrasse und sah ihren Vater, am Frühstückstisch mit einer Zeitung sitzen. Draußen saß auch Petunia, die Lily schon wieder finster anstarrte, deshalb beschloss Lily, nach ihrer Mutter zu suchen und ihr beim Frühstück machen zu helfen.

„Guten Morgen!", grüßte Lily freundlich. „Guten Morgen Lillian.", kam es zurück. Lilys Mutter war die einzigste Person, die Lily Lillian nannte und das auch noch unbestraft blieb.

„Kann ich dir vielleicht helfen?"

„Du könntest schon mal die Eier kochen!", meinte ihre Mutter.

Lily nickte, schritt zum Radio und machte es an, sofort trällerte es los: „Wake me up ,before you go go..."

So tanzte Lily durch die ganze Küche, barfuss und bereitete die Eier vor. Charlott Evans musste schmunzeln. Lily war so ansteckend fröhlich, wenn sie strahlte, strahlte auch alles um ihr herum. Das war auch schon so gewesen, als Lily noch ein kleines Kind gewesen ist.

Besonders deutlich wurde ihre Fröhlichkeit, wenn sie tanzte und auch wenn sie lachte.

Hierbei waren ihre zwei Kinder völlig verschieden. Petunia zeigte einem selten, was sie wirklich fühlte, auch war sie nie so ausgelassen fröhlich, wie ihre jüngere Tochter.

Nach wenigen Minute, saß die ganze Familie Evans am Tisch und frühstückten.

„Nun, Lily wie war denn jetzt dein bezauberndes Schuljahr?", fragte ihr Vater.

„Oh, ganz gut." ,meinte Lily knapp.

„Geht es auch ein Wenig genauerer?", lies ihre Mutter nun anmerken.

„Ich will euch nicht langweilen." ,sagte Lily mit einem Blick auf ihre ältere Schwester. Diese hatte den Mund krumm verzogen, so wie sie es immer tat, wenn von Hogwarts die Rede war. „Du langweilst und doch nicht! Was hast du zum Beispiel mit den Jungen vom Bahnsteig zu tun? Geht ihr in die selbe Klasse? Seine Eltern waren wirklich nett, nicht war David?" ,fragte Charlott Evans und blickte ihren Gatten an. Dieser nickte. Petunia stampfte in ihr Zimmer und knallte die Tür zu, doch ihre Eltern schienen dies gar nicht zu bemerken und lauschten Lily gespannt.

„Nun ja, Potter und Black sind auch in Gryffindor und im selben Jahrgang wie ich. Außerdem sind sie ziemliche Rumtreiber, spielen jedem Streiche, zusammen mit ihren Freunden Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew. Dennoch muss ich zugeben das Black, Lupin und Potter sehr begabt sind, dass muss man ihnen lassen." Lily war geschockt, dass wollte sie gar nicht alles sagen, es war aus ihren Mund hervorgesprudelt.

Lily war etwas in ihre Gedanken versunken, als ihre Mutter auf einmal ihre Gedanken unterbrach : „Ich glaube der Junge mit der Brille mag dich! Seit ihr denn zusammen?" Charlott Evans war schon immer neugierig gewesen, sie wusste auch immer was die Nachbarn machten, die sie nur zu gern beobachtete.

„Nein, das ist er nicht! Er ist einfach nur eine arrogante Nervensäge!", sie war rot vor unterdrückter Wut.

Die Eltern merkten, wie ihre Tochter innerlich kochte und wechselten schnell das Thema. Nun musste Lily etliche Fragen über ihr Schuljahr beantworten.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis Lily sich losreißen konnte. Sie wollte grade vor weiteren Fragen in ihr Zimmer flüchten, als Petunia ihr auf der Treppe traf.

„Hast du dich schön wieder bei Mami und Papi eingeschleimt? Konntest gar nicht anders, was? Du mit deiner Abnormalität, du.."

Sie stoppte, David Evans war gerade in den Flur getreten, noch bevor Lily etwas erwidern konnte, zischte Petunia noch „Freak!", und ging danach runter in die Küche.

Lily rettete sich nur noch in ihr Zimmer, es war jedes Mal dasselbe, wenn sie in den Ferien heimkam, wurde sie immer mit Fragen gelöchert über die Zaubererwelt und Petunia verachtete sie dafür.

Früher als sie noch klein gewesen waren, waren Petunia und Lily fast wie Zwillinge, sie hatten alles zusammen gemacht.

Doch dann bekam Lily ihren Brief und Petunia nicht.

Als sie zum Fenster schaute sah sie einen kleinen, aufgedrehten Waldkauz. Es war Pöm, die Eule von Mona.

Schnell lies Lily die kleine Eule hinein, und nahm ihr den Brief ab.

_Liebe Lily, _

_wie geht es dir? Ich hoffe deine Schwester ist nicht allzu fies zu dir. _

Oh, doch das ist sie!

_Jasmin hat mir geschrieben, sie soll auf das Muggelhaus (!) ihrer Tante aufpassen, es soll riesig sein und das beste ist, dass sie uns beide einladen darf! Sie feiert auch dort ihre Party, meine Eltern haben es mir schon erlaubt! Wir würden dann die letzten zwei Wochen dort sein, frag gleich mal nach, ja?_

_Wir brauchen dich! Wir kennen uns doch nicht in einem Muggelhaus aus! Jasmins Tante ist echt verrückt!_

_Wir könnten dich abholen! Mein Vater würde uns dann dorthin bringen!_

_Melde dich schnell zurück!_

_Mona_

_Ps. Achja, Remus, Sirius und James kommen auch! Peter darf nicht! Jasmins Tante möchte keinen ihrer Neffen/ Nichte bevorzugen, deshalb sind sie auch da. Hab ich schon erwähnt das, das Haus riesig ist?_

Lily musste schmunzeln, war ja klar das die Sache einen Haken hat, doch der machte ihr nicht allzu sehr was aus. Hauptsache weg von Petunia, sie hatte schon lang genug ihre Blicke und Sprüche ertragen! Sie würde gehen.

So ging sie runter und versuchte sie zu überzeugen, was gar nicht so einfach war, da die Evans sie gerne für die ganzen Ferien bei sich gehabt hätten.

Doch nach langen Diskussionen, überredete sie schließlich ihre Eltern.

Diese schienen nicht gerade glücklich darüber zu sein, doch ihre beiden Töchter schon.

o/o

Jasmin sprach gerade über das Flohnetzwerk mit ihrem Cousin. James Potter und seinen besten Freund Sirius Black.

„Also, dann Montag?", fragte sie gerade die beiden Köpfe im Feuer.

„Ja, Montag, wer kommt denn jetzt alles?", fragte Sirius.

„Also Du, James , Remus, Mona, Lily und ich."

James musste grinsen.

„Gut, wir kommen dann, sollen wir noch irgendwas mitbringen?", fragten die zwei.

„Ja! Manieren!" ,lachte Jasmin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

Am Tag der Abreise, packte Lily alles beisammen, sie war damit so beschäftigt, dass sie gar nicht das schellen der Klingel hörte.

Petunia ging an die Tür und erstarrte, vor ihr standen fünf Jugendliche mit Stäben in der Hand, doch sie wusste das es nicht ganz normale Stäbe waren, es waren Zauberstäbe. Schreiend schmiss Petunia die Tür wieder zu, direkt vor den Nasen der Freunde ihrer Schwester. „Freaks!" ,schrie sie schrill und rannte die Treppe hoch.

Charlott Evans öffnete verwundert die Tür, was hatte ihre älteste Tochter so zum Schreien gebracht?

Doch als sie die Freunde ihrer jüngsten Tochter erkannte, öffnete sie lächelnd die Tür. „Entschuldigt bitte das Benehmen von Petunia. Lily ist noch oben. Geht doch zu ihr rauf." Mona die schon mal bei den Evans zu Besuch gewesen ist, wusste sofort wo es lang ging.

So stampften Mona, Sirius, James, Remus und Jasmin die Treppe hoch. Überall hingen Fotos, die sich nicht bewegten, was sie alle ziemlich verwirrte.

James musste schmunzeln, niemals hätte er gedacht, dass er jemals bei Lily Evans Zuhause sein würde. Sogar noch in ihrem Zimmer.

Sie hielten vor eine schmalen Holztür. Mona klopfte und ein fröhlich klingendes „Herein!", kam aus dem Raum. So traten sie alle ein. Der Raum war sehr hell und groß, am Fenster stand ein Bett. An der Wand neben der Tür stand ein großer Schreibtisch, wo allerlei Pergament verstreut drauf lag. Ein grüner Teppich vor dem Bett, bedeckte das Parkett und passte farblich super zu ihrer Bettwäsche.

Ein großer Schrank und eine Komode standen auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und mittendrin saß Lily, die Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, auf einen Koffer sitzend.

„Ich bin gerade fertig geworden mit packen!", strahlte sie ihre Freunde an und begrüßte sie erst einmal herzlich, sogar Sirius und James umarmte sie.

Was James total verwunderte und er ein Dauergrinsen auf seinen Gesicht bekam.

Lily schnappte sich noch ihre Handtasche, schaute sich noch einmal um, ob sie auch nichts vergessen hatte und schloss dann die Tür hinter ihren Freunden.

Remus der schon volljährig war, lies ihren schweren Koffer sanft die Treppe runter schweben. „Geht schon einmal runter ins Wohnzimmer, ich geh mich schon mal verabschieden." ,sagte Lily und deutete auf eine Tür, neben der ihre. Sie wartete bis ihre Freunde und die Jungen unten waren, bis sie an Petunias Tür klopfte.

Doch es kam kein Wort, sie klopfte noch einmal, diesmal etwas stärker. Nichts. Sie seufzte und sprach dann gegen die Tür: „Auf Wiedersehen, Petunia! Schöne Ferien noch! Wir sehen uns dann in den Winterferien, schreib mir doch mal!"

Sie verharrte noch kurz vor der Tür und wandte sich gerade zum gehen, als Petunias schrille Stimme durch die Tür drang: „Auf Nimmer wieder Sehen, Freak!"

Lily beachtete dies nicht weiter und ging runter zu ihren Freunden. Die ganzen Ferien, hatte Petunia sie übelst beschimpft, deswegen war Lily eigentlich ganz froh, schon früher als gewohnt, von ihr weg zu kommen.

Ihre Freunde saßen alle brav nebeneinander und tranken mit ihren Eltern einen Kaffee. Der Koffer stand schon im Flur.

Das Bild war wirklich für Merlin und Agrippa bestimmt. Dort saßen ihre sonst so ungebändigten Freunde in Reih und Glied und tranken Kaffee, als würden sie das immer tun. James und Sirius unterhielten sich gerade mit ihren Eltern und die anderen nippten gelegentlich an ihrem Kaffee.

Lily räusperte sich und die anderen verabschiedeten sich von ihren Eltern. Als letztes war sie dran. Sie nahm ihren Vater in den Arm und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Dieser flüsterte ihr noch zu: „Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast, dieser James ist doch nett!" Lily lächelte und drückte ihre Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Bis bald!" ,lächelte sie und stieg in das Auto der Potters, dass sie sich ausgeliehen hatten.

Das Auto war natürlich magisch vergrößert, sonst hätten sie ja nicht alle reingepasst mit samt Koffer.

Sie fuhren eine ganze Weile und Sirius meckerte unentwegt wie weit es denn noch sei. Doch nach einer Dreiviertel Stunde waren sie da. Es war eine ziemlich einsame gegend. Lily und Mona blieb der Mund offen stehen, als sie ausstiegen. Das Haus war riesengroß, weiß und hatte allein an der Vorderseite zwei Balkone.

Es war eine Villa. Staunend ging Lily in das große Haus, was für die nächsten zwei Wochen ihr Zuhause sein sollte. Es hatte hohe Decken, und eine schöne weiße Treppe. „Eure Tante weiß schon, dass nicht alle Muggel so leben, oder?", brachte sie hervor.

Im Untergeschoss war eine große Küche, die wirklich wie eine Muggelküche aussah, ein großes helles Wohnzimmer, und drei fast gleich große Schlafzimmer.

In der oberen Etage befanden sich zwei große Badezimmer und drei große Schlafzimmer.

Die unteren Schlafzimmer hatten die Jungen unter sich aufgeteilt die oberen die Mädchen. Im Keller war ein großer Partykeller ( „Booor ,schaut euch mal den Feuerwhiskey an!") und eine große Sauna („Hier verbring ich meine Ferien!")

Der Garten hatte eine große Terrasse und einen großen Pool mit Sprungbrett. Im hinteren Teil des Gartens waren Quidditchtore. Mit einem Schuppen darunter, in dem sich Besen befanden. („ So kann ich wenigstens noch ein paar Loupings drehen!"). Überall waren wunderschöne, bunte Blumen.

Sie richteten sich ein und packten ihre Koffer aus. Lily gönnte sich erstmal ein schön heißes Bad mit Musik zur Entspannung. Zu anstrengend waren die letzten Wochen mit ihrer Schwester gewesen.

Sirius hatte währenddessen versucht auf Muggelart, den Grill anzufachen, denn da Jasmin und Lily noch nicht außerhalb der Schule zaubern durften, wollten sie möglichst alles auf Muggelart verrichten, so hatten sie es im Auto vereinbart.

Doch Sirius gelang es erst mit der Hilfe von Remus und James. „Diese Streichbretter gehen aber auch schwer an!"

Jasmin und Mona deckten derweil den Tisch, was sich als Versteckspiel herausstellte, da sie sich ja gar nicht in der Küche auskannten.

Alle gönnten Lily, das bisschen Ruhe, bei so einer Schwester. Jasmin hatte den Jungen nämlich, als sie noch draußen standen, die Lage zwischen Lily und Petunia erklärt. Sirius und James waren ziemlich geschockt gewesen, da Lily in Hogwarts nie etwas erzählt hatte, aber Remus hatte es von Lily im letzten Schuljahr erfahren und war deswegen nicht allzu geschockt, nur bei den Details war er etwas geschockt gewesen.

Als Lily runterkam, war alles im vollen Gange. Sie hatte sich einen Jeansrock und ein schwarzes T-shirt übergezogen. Ihre Haare waren noch nass und hingen in sanften Locken über ihre Schultern.

Schnell machte Lily Musik an (Die anderen konnten die Stereoanlage nicht bedienen) und half dann mit, alles für das Essen vorzubereiten.

Am Ende saßen alle sechs fröhlich bei Tisch und unterhielten sich schwatzend. Es war anders als in Hogwarts, es war viel entspannter, denn es lag kein Streit in der Luft, wo meistens James und Lily Schuld dran waren. Doch am diesen Tag war alles entspannt, sie lachten sogar gemeinsam.

Als Nachtisch gab es Vanillepudding den Mona gemacht hatte und als sie dann gemeinsam aufräumten, waren alle schon hundemüde.

Sie wünschten sich gute Nacht und die Mädchen verschwanden nach oben, um dort noch etwas zu quatschen.

Remus klopfte James auf die Schulter: „Geht doch James!"

Damit waren sie wieder bei einem ganz anderen Thema, dass mit Besen und Klatschern zu tun hatte.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Die ersten Woche passierte, kaum etwas. Die Mädchen und die Jungen, verbrangen ihre Zeit getrennt, wo es meistens an Lily lag, denn diese hatte nicht gerade den Drang verspürt mit den Maraudern ihre Ferien zu verbringen.

Doch eines Morgens, kamen die Mädchen in recht sportlicher Kleidung die Treppe herunter und hatten dazu noch Besen in der Hand.

„Wo wollt ihr denn hin?", fragte der junge Black gleich.

„Lily wollte mir ein paar Tipps fürs Quidditch geben, damit der Kapitän nicht wieder so viel an mir zu meckern hat.", sagte Mona wahrheitsgemäß mit einen Blick auf den Quidditchkapitän, der Gryffindors.

Lily lief scharlachrot an. Die Jungen wussten nicht das Lily, sich für Quidditch interessierte und fand das auch eigentlich ganz gut so.

„Können wir mitkommen? Wir haben grad überlegt was wir heute wohl anstellen können, aber uns ist rein gar nichts eingefallen!", dramatisierte James sofort.

Er liebte das Quidditch, wenn es um seinen Lieblingssport ging war er sofort Feuer und Flamme und bekam ein richtiges Leuchten in seinen haselnussbraunen Augen.

Seine Freunde waren nicht minder begeistert von diesen Sport, außer vielleicht Peter, denn dieser war nicht gerade das was man als sportlich bezeichnet.

„Klar, kommt mit!" ,meinte Mona wieder offenherzig. Den bösen Blick, den ihr Lily zuwarf, bemerkte sie gar nicht, oder sie ignorierte ihn perfekt.

Kurz darauf waren auch alle sechs schon auf den Besen, Lily zeigte Mona alles was sie sich ausgedacht hatte, und beeindruckte James ziemlich.

Wieso wusste er nicht, dass sie so gut fliegen konnte? Und warum war sie nicht in seinen Quidditchteam, warum war sie nicht einmal zum Vorendscheid gekommen? Das fragte er sie dann auch sofort.

„Weil ich alle denken würden, ich wäre nur in das Team gekommen, weil du mich bevorzugst, oder so etwas.", murmelte sie nur.

Erst wollte er etwas erwidern, aber die Gerüchte tummelten sich geradezu in Hogwarts und so sah er ein, dass auch wenn es sich in ihm streute, sie mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit Recht hatte.

Sie spielten noch eine ganze Weile Quidditch und es war schon spät am Nachmittag als sie endlich rein gingen.

Remus und Jasmin kochten an diesem Tag, Spaghetti.

Nach dem Essen wurde sich wie fast an jedem Tag, um den Abwasch gekäbbelt. Schließlich mussten Lily, James und Sirius die Küche sauber machen. Während die anderen fröhlich aus der Küche marschierten, murren und knurrten die beiden Jungs.

Plötzlich sprang Lily von ihren Stuhl auf, schloss die Tür und meinte bestimmt: „Zauberstab her, Black!" Sirius guckte sie verdutzt und verwirrt an.

„Mach schon! Gib mir deinen Zauberstab!"

„Nein!" nahm seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn an sich gedrückt, wie ein Kleinkind das sein Spielzeug verteildigte.

„Gib schon her! Du kriegst ihn ja gleich wieder!" ,meckerte Lily und riss ihm den Zauberstab gekonnt aus der Hand.

„Was willst du mit meinen...?". Er versuchte zu protestierten, doch während er es schon noch nach den passenden Worten suchte, schwengte Lily schon den Zauberstaub.

Die Küche fing an sich von allein zu putzen, das Geschirr spülte, trocknete und räumte sich von allein ab.

James schaute genauso verdutzt wie sein bester Freund und Bruder Sirius.

„Aber Lily, ich denke wir haben abgemacht, ohne Magie..?"

„Willst du etwa allen Ernst die Küche auf Muggelart putzen?", erwiderte die Hexe.

„Nein, aber gerade du, von dir hätte ich das am Wenigsten gedacht!"

„Was soll man dazu sagen?", lachte die junge Evans.

„Na dann können wir ja jetzt gehen!", freute sich Sirius und ging schon auf die Tür zu.

„Bleib hier! Denkst du nicht, die werden sich wundern, warum wir es so schnell geschafft haben?"

„Oh ja! Und was sollen wir jetzt bitte machen? Eine Stunde hier rum sitzen? Darauf hab ich echt keine Lust!" ,schmollte Sirius und zog einen Schmollmund.

„Hier" ,meinte Lily und schmiss Karten auf den Tisch „wir spielen Snape explodiert!"

Die beiden lachten zunächst, doch dann ging es hoch her. Später hatte James gewonnen und war auch mächtig stolz darauf!

Die anderen kamen in die Küche, als sie das Lachen der drei hörten. Glücklicherweise, waren die Küche schon blitzblank geputzt und somit wurde auch kein Verdacht geschöpft.

„Sag mal Jasmin willst du eigentlich einen bestimmten Geburtstagskuchen?", fragte Lily plötzlich.

„Ähm, nein keine Ahnung! Schokokuchen, vielleicht? Warum fragst du?", antwortete Jasmin.

„Naja, vielleicht müssen wir ja noch einkaufen gehen, sonst mussten wir das ja bisher nicht!"

Sie suchte nach den Zutaten, für den Kuchen. Ich fürchte da werden wir wohl einkaufen gehen müssen, hat wer Lust mit zukommen?" Schwups meldeten sich James und Sirius. Eine halbe Stunde und hundert Belehrungen von Lily später ging es los.

Die Jungs waren ganz hibbelig, da sie noch nie in einen Muggelladen gewesen waren.

Angekommen, staunten die Jungs, während Lily den Einkaufswagen holte. Sie gingen durch die Tür, wobei die zwei sonst mutigen Jungs doch ganz schön Angst und Bange wurde.

Doch nach der ersten Hürde, wurden sie schon mutiger und mit der Hilfe von Lily verliefen sie sich auch nicht. Sirius wollte unbedingt den Einkaufswagen schieben, es sah bei Lily so einfach aus, wie sie es sogar mit einer Hand schaffte. Doch er hatte richtige Probleme den Wagen unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Sogar mit der Hilfe von James stießen sie eine Pyramide mit Ravoli um. Die ganzen Dosen kullerten über den Bogen.

Lily, die gerade in den anderen Gang gegangen war, eilte ihnen zur Hilfe.

Dort saßen die Aufreißer von Hogwarts, auf ihren Hosenboden, um sie herum lauter Dosen. Da kann man doch nicht anders als Lachen, oder? Das tat sie auch, doch sie half auch den Beiden auf, die sich den Po rieben.

So erledigten sie ihren Einkauf, mit einigen Staunen von den Zauberern.

Als sie dann zur Kasse gingen und die Kassiererin die Wahren über den Scanner zog, waren die Jungen bei den Piepen so erschrocken, dass sie beinahe die Eier fallen ließen.

Während die Kassiererin ihrer Arbeit nach ging, flirtete Sirius heftigs mit ihr.

Sie musste ständig kichern und wurde rot. Lily und James sahen sich an und mussten schnell weggucken um nicht laut loszulachen. Ein Sirius Black, flirtet immer, egal in welcher Lebenslage.

Als Lily mit Muggelgeld bezahlte, taten die Jungs total cool und schauten Lily trotzdem neugierig auf die Finger.

Als sie dann gingen, blickte James noch einmal zurück und sah die Verkäuferin, die Sirius hinterher schaute und verträumte blickte.

Grinsend kam er raus, nahm Lily eine der schweren Einkaufstüten ab und meinte zu Sirius, der die andere trug, Wettrennen, Pad?"

Dieser grinste nur und meinte: „Auf drei? 1..2..3...LOS!" Beide rannten so schnell es ging um die Ecke. Lily lächelte nur und ging seelenruhig weiter. Sie hatte den Haustürschlüssel und wenn könnten sie ja auch klingeln.

Es war schon fast dunkel, als plötzlich jemand Lily festhielt. Sie schrie, doch ihr Mund wurde zugehalten. Sie öffnete die Augen, die sie zum Schreien geschlossen hatte und blickte in das markante Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy. Er drückte die an einen Baum, und sie schrie sich die Lunge aus dem Hals. Malfoy grinste fies und drückte ihre Arme, mit denen sie versuchte zu um sich zu schlagen, fest an den Baum. „Wen haben wir denn da? Das kleine Schlammblut! Was soll ich jetzt mit dir anstellen?", flüsterte er gefährlich.

Er leckte sich mit der Zunge über die schmalen Lippen. Ihre grünen Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und man sah die blanke Furcht darinnen. Der Baum war hart und Malfoy lies nicht locker. Immer wieder versuchte sie zu schreien, zu schlagen, doch es gelang ihr nicht.

Er hielt sie nur noch fester. Sie konnte seinen Atem spüren, es war widerlich. Er roch ekelig und schleimig. Seine grauen Augen musterten sie von oben bis unten, und er lies sie etwas locker, merkte es jedoch nicht.

Sie überlegte fieberhaft, was sie tun konnte um sich zu befreien.

Wieso mussten Potter und Black nur ein blödes Wettrennen veranstalten? In Hogwarts war immer jemand da, der ihr half, doch die Straße war menschenleer nur Malfoy und sie waren da. An ihren Zauberstab konnte sie nicht gelangen, es würde wahrscheinlich auch nicht viel bringen. Sie spürte wie sein Blick über sie wanderte und wie der Druck auf ihren Armen etwas, zwar nur minimal nachlies. Sie nahm allen Mut zusammen und trat zu. Mitten zwischen die Beine Malfoys. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schmerz und er wich von ihr. Lily überlegte nicht lange und rannte, sie rannte so schnell wie sie konnte. Sie merkte wie Malfoy hinter sie her hechte. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Es war nicht mehr weit, bis zum Haus, wenn sie nur dort wäre, würde sie sicher sein. Die anderen würden ihr helfen.

Sie rannte um die Ecke, um die auch Potter und Black vor einiger Zeit gehechtet wurde und versuchte noch schneller zu laufen.

James der nach Lily gesucht hatte sah sie nun endlich, wie sie um die Ecke rannte mit blanker Panik im Gesicht. Verwirrt schaute James ihr zu, dann sah er wie Lucius Malfoy um die Ecke bog.

Blitzschnell verstand er. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf Malfoy und schrie: „Stupor!" Malfoy der James vorher nicht gesehen hatte, da er nur auf Lily fixiert war, viel um wie ein Stein.

Lily hatte es zwar mitbekommen, traute sich jedoch nicht zu halten, oder sich gar umzudrehen und rannte weiter.

Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht, doch sie bemerkte es nicht einmal.

James rannte hinter ihr her, holte sie dank seiner guten Kondition vom Quidditch auch ein, nahm sie an der Hand und rannte mit ihr.

Er wusste jetzt würde sie nicht halten wollen. Die Angst in ihrem Auge bereitete auch ihm große Angst.

Als sie endlich bei dem Ferienhaus ankamen, flitzte Lily hinein, rannte die Treppen hoch und schrie: „Schutzzauber, wendet Schutzzauber an!"

Sie spurtete nach oben, während James alle Schutzzauber anwendete die ihm einfielen. Die anderen schauten sehr verwirrt drein, halfen aber tatkräftig mit.

James erklärte nur kurz die Lage und rannte dann nach oben, um nach Lily zu sehen. Er fand sie in ihrem Zimmer. Sie suchte irgendetwas in ihrem Koffer.

„Lily, es passiert dir hier nichts! Malfoy kann wirklich nicht mehr hier rein!"

Sie sah ihn an und dann merkte sie das er Recht hatte. Völlig außer Puste, ließ sie sich auf den Boden fallen, da lag sie nun um Atem ringend und starrte die Decke an.

Inzwischen waren alle ihre Freunde in ihrem Zimmer und beugten sich dann zu Lily, die als sie sich dann beruhigt hatte, die Geschichte erzählte, was ihr passiert hatte.

Dann stand sie auf holte hörbar Luft und ging ins Bad.

Die anderen fünf starrten sich nur verwirrt an, sie hörten wie die Dusche ging. Alle warteten auf Lily, bis sie aus dem Bad kam. Sie hatte wieder ihre Sachen angezogen aber ihre Haare waren noch nass.

Mona und Jasmin rannten auf sie zu und umarmten sie. Doch Lily lächelte nur murmelte „Dankeschön ihr alle! Aber lasst uns das jetzt vergessen!"

Sie hatte keine Lust mehr darüber zu reden, sie musste sich einfach damit abfinden, es war geschehen und wenn sie wieder irgendwo allein wäre würde es ihr wieder passieren, doch Lily hatte einen eisernen Entschluss gefasst, sie würde sich wehren können. Niemand sollte es einfach haben eine Liliana Evans zu besiegen!

„Aber Lily, eins noch? Meinst du, du hast Malfoy richtig hart zwischen die Beine getreten?", fragte Sirius mit einem fiesen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Das denke ich, zumindest hat er sich gekrümmt vor Schmerz, ich denke es wird ihm schwer fallen irgendwann Kinder zu zeugen!"

Sie lachte. Bei ihrem Anblick lachten auch alle anderen, vergessen war die Angst, die alte Lily war wieder da.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

_Malfoy kam auf sie zu, sie war ganz alleine, niemand war da um ihr zu helfen. Sie wollte schreien doch sie konnte nicht, aus ihrem Mund kam kein Ton, wie ein Fisch der auf dem trockenen lag. Sie lief weiter nach hinten, doch dort war eine Wand, sie kam nicht weiter, Malfoy kam ihr immer näher..._

Lily schreckte hoch. Ein Traum, es war nur ein Traum gewesen, ein Alptraum. Ihr war heiß und sie war verschwitzt. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr das es mitten in der Nacht war. Ihre Kehle brannte, also beschloss sie nach unten in die Küche zu gehen, um etwas zu trinken.

Mit nackten Füßen tapste sie, so leise wie es ging runter in die Küche. Zielstrebig ging sie auf den Kühlschrank zu und öffnete ihn, ihr fiel die große Packung Milch ins Auge. Sie packte sie und drehte sich um. „Na, kannst du auch nicht schlafen?", fragte ein ziemlich verschlafender James Potter. Sein Haar war noch zerstrubbelter als sonst und er trug nur Boxershorts.

Lily, die damit nicht gerechnet hatte, erschrak und ließ beinahe die Milchpackung fallen. Als sie dann realisierte, wer sie da angesprochen hatte, beruhigte sie sich. Einen Moment lang hatte sie geglaubt, Malfoy hätte dort auf sie gelauert. „ Merlin! Jag mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein, Potter!" Dann ließ sie sich gegenüber am Tisch neben ihr fallen und trank erst einmal einen großen Schluck von ihrer Milch. „Also LILY, warum bist du jetzt noch wach?" , er betonte ihren Vornamen besonders. Es hatte sich so eingefügt das sie sich beim Vornamen nannten, da sie schließlich im selben Haus wohnten, wenn auch nur für die restlichen Ferien.

„Das könnte ich dich genauso fragen, JAMES." ,entgegnete die Rothaarige.

„Ich konnte nicht einschlafen, mir schwirrt so viel im Kopf rum und warum bist du noch wach?."

Er konnte ihr ja schlecht sagen, dass er sich Sorgen um sie gemacht hatte, dann hätte es wahrscheinlich wieder einen Vortrag gegeben, deswegen erzählte er ihr nur die halbe Wahrheit und blickte starr auf seine Hände.

Lehrer anlügen war ja okay, aber Lily?

„Alpträume." , sie konnte ihn nicht anlügen und außerdem was würde ihr das bringen? Sie nahm einen großen Schluck von ihrer Milch.

Eine Zeit lang herrschte entspannte Stille. Sie war nicht unangenehm, man merkte nur das beide ihren Gedanken nachgingen.

„Kannst du jetzt noch schlafen?", fragte die Jahrgangsbeste. „Nicht wirklich, du?", entgegnete der Hirschanimagus. „Nicht wirklich", lächelte sie schief. „Wollen wir uns einen Film anschauen, ein Video?"

„Gerne! Was ist ein Video?" Anstatt ihm einen großen Vortrag zu halten, was ein Video ist und was man damit macht, sagte sie schlicht: „Komm ich zeigs dir!"

Beide gingen mit ihren Milchgläsern in das gemütliche Wohnzimmer, die Muggelgeborene stellte den Videorekorder an und schauten sie eine ganze Weile _Kevin allein Zuhaus_. Beide lachten viel. Irgendwann merkte James das Lily auf dem Sofa neben ihn eingeschlafen war. Er schnappte sich eine Decke und legte sie liebevoll über Lily, nahm eine zweite und legte sich auf das Sofa neben ihr.

o/o

„Ich hab ein Bärenhunger, wer macht das Frühstück?", fragte Sirius als er in die Küche kam. „Immer der der fragt, Padfoot" ,grinste Remus Lupin. „Wo ist eigentlich Prongs, er war nicht in seinem Zimmer als ich ihn wecken wollte!"

„Bestimmt eine Etage höher, bei den Mädchen!", grinste der Hundeanimagus.

Beide gingen in das Wohnzimmer, um dort wie üblich auf die Mädchen zu warten und danach zu frühstücken.

„Moony? Siehst du dasselbe wie ich?", flüsterte der junge Black und zeigte dabei auf die schlafenden Gryffindors. Lily hatte sich zusammengekauert und ihr rotes Haar lag völlig zerstreut auf dem hellen Sofa, außerdem schien sie sehr unruhig zu schlafen, da die Decke, zusammengeknüllt nur halb auf ihr lag. James hingegen hatte sich auf dem anderen Sofa ausgestreckt auf den Bauch gelegt. Der Fernseher lief auch noch, allerdings war nur ein blauer Film zu sehen. „Ich denke schon, aber eigentlich ist das unmöglich, Lily würde nie im Leben, freiwillig mit Prongs nur in einem Raum schlafen! Sollen wir sie wecken?"

Inzwischen waren auch Mona und Jasmin runtergekommen. „Habt ihr Lily gesehen? Sie ist nicht.. ." Sie folgten Remus Finger, der auf die ruhig schlafende Lily zeigte. Die beiden Freundinnen staunten nicht schlecht, als sie die beiden Streithähne so friedlich nebeneinander schlafen sahen.

„Das wecken übernehme ich!", grinste Padfoot teuflisch. Er hatte schon wieder dieses Grinsen, was verriet das er etwas im Schilde führte.

Er ging auf seinen besten Freund und Bruder zu, beugte sich runter und sagte: „Hey, habt ihr schon gehört das Evans mit Mitchell rumgemacht haben soll?"

„Was? Oh, ich bring diesen Mitchell um! Wo ist der Mistkerl?", rief der auf einmal putzmuntere James.

„Wasn los?", fragte die verschlafende Lily.

„Du hast mit Maik Mitchell rumgemacht!", antwortete James, er merkte nicht wirklich das er mit Lily sprach, er war quasi noch halb am Schlafen.

Lily überlegte und meinte dann: „Nein, hab ich nicht und jetzt leg dich wieder hin!"

Die anderen staunten nicht schlecht, als sich James daraufhin wirklich wieder hinlegte und sich umdrehte, um offensichtlich weiter zu schlafen.

Auch Lily rollte sich wieder zusammen und schloss die Augen.

Die anderen vier konnten nicht anders, es war zu komisch. Sie lachten lauthals los.

Alles hätten sie erwartet nur DAS nicht!

Gleichzeitig, drehten sie die Langschläfer um starrten ihre Freunde an, die immer noch lachten, Mona standen sogar schon die Tränen in den Augen.

„Nicht mal in Ruhe schlafen kann man hier!", meckerte der rothaarige Morgenmuffel. Sie machte anstalten aufzustehen, wie James, der irgendetwas unverständliches grummelte.

Lily stand auf und heimste dann verwirrte Blicke von den Maraudern.

„Evans, warum trägst du Boxershorts und Bigshirt?", Sirius war verwirrt. Er kannte nur Mädchen die Nachthemden oder Pyjamas trugen. Auch die anderen zwei Rumtreiber waren verwirrt, sowas hatten sie noch nie gesehen. James hingegen grinste, Lily hatte wirklich schöne Beine.

Lily blickte an sich herunter. „Wie? Achso! Nunja, ich wälze mich im Schlaf immer hin und her und würde mich im Nachthemd wahrscheinlich selbst erdrosseln."

Achselzuckend ging sie nach oben um sie fertig zu machen und ließ drei Jungen mit einem Fragezeichen im Gesicht zurück.

Jasmin und Mona waren diesen Anblick längst gewöhnt, schließlich schliefen sie seit sechs Jahren mit ihrer Freundin in einem Schlafsaal.

Also machten sie sich daran das Frühstück vorzubereiten.

Am nächsten Morgen, wurde Jasmin von ihren 5 Freuden mit ziemlich außergewöhnlichen Gesang geweckt. Heute wurde sie 17 Jahre alt, also volljährig. Glücklich schlug sie ihre Augen auf und nahm die Geschenke ihrer Freunde entgegen.

Ein Fotoalbum von Lily, einen Gutschein für Madam Malkins von Mona, von ihren Eltern eine wunderschöne Uhr, von den Jungs sämtliche Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf und ein Buch mit dem Titel :_ Wie schnapp ich mir einen Zauberer?_

Nach der Bescherung wollte Lily den Geburtstagskuchen backen mit James und Sirius, die so lang gequengelt hatten bis Lily nachgeben hatte. Remus und Mona, wollten die alles dekorieren und Jasmin war am Morgen noch schnell zu ihren Eltern gefloht, denn diese wollten ihr, jetzt erwachsenden Kind, sehen und beglückwünschen.

„Sirius rühren!", tadelte Lily grade einmal wieder, denn der junge Black hatte erkannt, das auch Teig ziemlich lecker sein kann und naschte die ganze Zeit.

„Ist aber so lecker!", maulte dieser.

„Wirklich? Lass mal probieren!" schon streckte sein bester Freund den Finger auf um ihn in den Teig zu stecken und dann in seinen Mund.

Er nickte. Der Teig war wirklich lecker, aber wahrscheinlich war nur das der Hexe zu verdanken, denn die beiden Marauder, hätten beinahe Mehl und Zucker vertauscht, obwohl es ganz dick auf der Verpackung stand.

Grade wollten sie den Finger noch einmal in den Teig verschwinden lassen, als die junge Evans den beiden auf die Finger schlug: „Nichts da! Sonst bleibt doch nicht für den Kuchen übrig!"

Als der Kuchen endlich fertig war, also hübsch dekoriert, und Jasmin wieder im Ferienhaus eingetroffen war, machten sich alle für die große Poolparty fertig. Die gerade richtig gekommen war, da es wirklich warm war.

Jasmin hatte ihren pinken Bikini angezogen und trug einfach nur einen Minirock über die Hose. Mona hingegen trug ihren blauen Bikini an, und dazu einfache Shorts, die ihren lange Beine betonten. Lily hatte ihren Schwarzen Neckholder Bikini an und trug, vorerst noch ein grünes Minikleid darüber.

Da hatten es die Jungs einfacher, alle trugen über ihren Badeshorts ein simples T-shirt.

Die Party war im vollen Gange, viele waren gekommen. Alice Snowden, die mit den Mädchen in einem Schlafsaal schlief, wurde besonders herzlich begrüßt, sie hätte auch gerne die Ferien ihren Freuden im Haus verbracht, aber sie hatte es doch um einiges Vorgezogen, einen Großteil der Ferien mit ihren Freund Frank Longbottom zu verbringen., der auch gekommen war.

Abends, als schon keiner mehr im Pool planschte, floss jede Menge Feuerwhiskey. Sirius machte sich anscheinend einen Heidenspaß daraus, James Glas immer wieder nachzufüllen, ohne das dieser es bemerkte. Remus und Sirius standen an eine Wand gelehnt, den Blick auf James gerichtet. Remus hatte es schon vor einer halben Stunde aufgegeben, Sirius von seinen Vorhaben abzubringen. James saß auf einem der Sofas, um ihn herum eine Schar gackernder Mädchen.

Eines der Mädchen setzte sich gerade ziemlich nah neben den Jungen Potter, als Lily rein kam, eigentlich war sie es ja gewöhnt, dass James immer einen Haufen Mädchen hatte, der ihn anhimmelte, aber diesmal war es anders.

Der Hirschanimagus schien gar nicht zu begreifen was er da tat, auch sein typisches Pottergrinsen, sah diesmal ziemlich gescheitert aus, sein Glas in der Hand war gerade zu Hälfte leer, als es sich plötzlich wieder füllte.

Die Hexe schaute sich um und sah einen, sich totlachenden Sirius, auf einmal wurde ihr alles klar, sie musste handeln, nur wie?

Nicht lange fackelnd ging sie auf James zu, setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Zornerfüllte Blicke erntete sie von ihren Mitschülerinnen, doch sie ließ sich nicht beirren beugte sich vor und flüsterte den nicht mehr ganz nüchternden James etwas in das Ohr.

Lily war sich sicher das es heftige Gerüchte geben würde, wenn sie wieder zur Schule gehen würde, aber Mona und Jasmin waren grade aus der Reichweite und Lily wollte Jasmin nicht ihren Geburtstag vermiesen.

Dieser nickte, die Hexe nahm seine Hand, lotzte ihn durch das Gewusel. „Black! Lupin! Mitkommen! Sofort!", fuhr sie die beiden Marauder an, immer den Gryffindor Sucher an der Hand.

„Wie konntet ihr es wagen? Wir werden ihn jetzt entnüchtern!"

„Und wie?", lachte Padfoot.

„Ganz einfach auf Muggelart! Und ihr werdet mir helfen! Los nach oben ins Badezimmer!"

Die beiden hatten gemerkt das mit Lily, jetzt nicht mehr gut Kirschen essen war und folgten ihr nach oben in das Bad.

Dort platzierte sie den einen Schwarzhaarigen auf den Klodeckel und zog ihm die Schuhe und Socken aus.

„Was machst du da?", fragte der andere Schwarzhaarige neugierig.

Lily ließ sich nicht beirren, zog James hoch, und machte sich jetzt daran, sein T-shirt auszuziehen.

„Sollen wir vielleicht gehen?"

Dafür erntete er nur einen wütenden Blick von der Rothaarigen.

Nur noch in den Badeshorts bekleidet führte Lily den widerstandslosen James zur Dusche.

„Ich ahne was!", sagte der Werwolf.

Lily ließ das Wasser, in die große Dusche laufen, stellte es auf kalt, streckte ihre Finger aus und als das Wasser auf ihre Finger tröpfelte überkam ihr sofort eine Gänsehaut.

Das Wasser war eiskalt. Schnell stieß sie James in die Dusche und wollte wegrennen, um seinen Schrei nicht zu hören, rutschte aus, und hielt sich an Lily fest, so das diese auch unter die Dusche gezogen wurde, da sie nicht auch nicht umfallen wollte zog sie Sirius mit, der wiederum Remus mit sich zog. So landeten alle vier unter der eiskalten Dusche und schrien auf.

„Ah, ist das kalt!"

„Scheiße! Mach das Wasser aus!"

„Lass mich hier raus!"

Remus schaffte es als erster aus der Dusche und schnappte sich schnell ein Handtuch, natürlich war es heute den ganzen Tag heiß gewesen, doch zum Abend war es doch etwas milder geworden, außerdem war das Wasser, so kalt, dass es auf der Haut brannte.

Nach einander kamen alle bibbernd aus der Dusche.

Gelohnt hatte es sich wenigstens, James war wieder bei verstand.

Doch so hatten sich die anderen drei das nicht vorgestellt.

Doch es sah so komisch aus, dass auf einmal alle lachten mussten. Schnell trockneten sie sich ab und gingen dann wieder runter zur Party, wo Lily plötzlich von vielen Mädchen böse angestarrt wurde und jedes Mal, wenn sie irgendwo vorbei lief wurde getuschelt, doch das machte ihr rein gar nichts aus.

Sie hatte Spaß mit ihren besten Freundinnen und inzwischen auch mit den Maraudern. Lachend erzählten sie Mona und Jasmin von dem „Unfall" und die beide erzählten davon, dass Jordan Bakker sich tierisch mit seiner Freundin gestritten hatte vor allen Leuten.

So feierten sie noch bis spät am Abend, alle waren sich sicher das diese Party noch lange in Erinnerung bleiben wird.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen!", rief Mona am nächsten Morgen, als sie in jedes einzelne Zimmer ging. Es war schon zehn Uhr und sie konnte einfach nicht mehr schlafen, warum also sollten es die anderen tun? Ächzend standen sie auf, schließlich hatte die Party erst spät in der Nacht geendet. Alle hatten noch Schlaf in ihren Augen, außer Mona die putzmunter war.

Jasmin stand hinter Mona, in der Tür, als sie schließlich als letztes in James Zimmer geschneit kam und die Vorhänge aufriss.

„Cutter, lass mich in Ruhe!", grummelte er. „Aufstehen! Du fauler Gnom!"

Alle saßen schon im Wohnzimmer, noch immer verschlafen und im Schlafanzug. „Wo ist denn Evans?" ,gähnte Sirius.

„Wahrscheinlich noch im Bett, wie es sich gehört!" ,murmelte Remus.

„Ja, es ist ja auch erst kurz nach Mitternacht!", grummelte der zweite Schwarzhaarige und schaute Mona dabei böse an.

„Ich schau mal, wo sie bleibt.", meinte Jasmin und stampfte müde nach oben.

Die Party hatte sich zwar gelohnt, aber nun waren doch alle recht fertig.

Lily lag auf dem weichen Teppich, hatte die Augen aber auf.

„Hey Lils, wo bleibst du?"

Jasmin entschied sich dann aber sich einfach neben sie zu legen, irgendwann würde sie wohl mit dem Reden beginnen.

Der Regen prasselte gegen das Fenster.

„Ich weiß gar nicht mehr was ich davon halten soll, Jasi.", begann Lily nach einer ganzen Weile.

„Wovon?"

„Na vom allen hier, sonst streite ich mich immer nur mit den Maraudern, ihr redet auch nur das Nötigste mit ihnen und nun ist es so, als wären wir die besten Freunde, zumindest kommt es mir so vor. Aber wird das auch nach den Ferien so bleiben? Ich meine, wird danach alles wieder wie vorher sein? Potter und Black rennen wieder jedem Mädchen hinter her und die vier zusammen hecken Streiche aus und verschonen niemanden?"

„Das glaub ich nicht, Lily. Dazu haben wir viel zu zusammen erlebt."

„Hmm", machte die Rothaarige nur, zum Zeichen das sie gehört hatte.

„Hör mal den Regen zu, ich liebe es wie es ans Fenster prasselt."

Beide schlossen die Augen, nur um den Regen zu zuhören.

o/o

„Was treiben die da oben? Die sind jetzt schon ewig!", meine Mona mit einen Blick auf die Uhr.

„Kommt! Wir gehen nach ihnen sehen.", schlug der Werwolf vor.

So trottete auch der Rest der Bewohner des Ferienhauses in die erste Etage.

Sie sahen Jasmin und Lily einfach nur auf dem Teppich liegen. Sie schauten sich an und legten sich einfach dazu.

„Was machen wir gerade?", fragte Sirius der die Stille einfach nicht mehr aushielt.

Lily lies die Augen geschlossen antwortete nur: „Wir hören dem Regen zu."

Sirius warf seinen besten Freunden einen Blick zu, legte sich dann aber wieder hin und hörte, wie allen anderen dem Regen zu.

Es beruhigte alle unheimlich und keiner sagte ein Wort.

Langsam ließ der Regen nach und Lily fasste sich ein Herz und fragte: „Bleibt es in Hogwarts so, wie es jetzt auch ist?"

Keiner sagte ein Wort. Darüber hatten alle schon nachgedacht.

„Wenn alle wollen, dann sicherlich." James wog alle seine Worte ab, bevor er sie aussprach. Sein Blick war vorallem auf Lily gehaftet. Schließlich hatte er sich schon vorher mit den anderen verstanden, nur mit ihr nicht.

Woran er aber wahrscheinlich nicht ganz unschuldig war, aber sie auch nicht.

Dann schauten sie in die Runde.

Alle nickten.

Alle wollten so gut befreundet bleiben, wie sie es jetzt waren.

Danach stand Remus auf und ging duschen.

Auch die anderen verschwanden einer nach dem andern in ihrem Zimmer um noch zu faulenzen.

Lily, blieb schließlich allein in ihrem Zimmer und zog sich ihren grauen Jogginganzug an.

Da kam ihr auch schon eine Idee. Die anderen waren alle in ihrem eigenem Zimmer und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer und bereite alles vor. Sie schob die Sofas zurecht. Gestaltete alles etwas gemütlicher, sie legte Decken über jedes Sofa. Stellte ein paar Lampen an und verdunkelte den Raum sonst.

Danach ging sie in die Küche und holte alles heraus, was sie brauchte: Schokolade, Mais, Zucker und Obst.

Sie suchte noch einiges passendes und rief dann die anderen.

Voller Stolz, stand sie im Wohnzimmer. Als die anderen hereinkamen blieb ihnen der Mund offen stehen.

„Herzlich Willkommen zu einem Muggelabend!" ,grinste Lily.

„Muggelabend?", fragte James. Die Skepsis war nicht nur ihm anzusehen.

„Ja, ich zeig euch, wie Muggel ihre Abende verbringen, ohne Magie! Also los setzt euch und genießt es!"

Sie legte den Film ein. Casablanca.

Holte das Popcorn, was einige fragwürdige Blicke auf sich zog.

„Das sollen wir essen?"

„Ja, Sirius sollt ihr!"

Dem Misstrauen verschwand und Sirius aß fasst das ganze Popcorn leer, bis Lily nach einiger Zeit auch noch Schokofondue raus holte und ihren Freunden zeigte, wie man das Obst, aufspießte und in die leckere braune Soße tauchte.

Diesmal war es der junge Potter den man kaum davon wegkam, aber auch Remus langte ordentlich zu, er liebte Schokolade und hatte immer welche dabei.

„Als Muggel lässt es sich leben!" meinten James und Sirius gleichzeitig und fingen dann an zu lachen, was alle anderen ansteckte.

Es war schon neun Uhr, als plötzlich was am Fenster tickte. Es spielte gerade die Abspannmusik von Casablanca und alle hielten sich ihre Bäuche, sie hätten halt doch nicht so viel Essen sollen.

Jasmin stand auf, ging zum Fenster und nahm der Eule ihre Briefe ab.

„Die Bücherlisten sind da."

„So spät am Abend?"

Jasmin ging rum und verteilte die Briefe.

Alle lasen sie gespannt.

Dann hörte man gleichzeitig zwei überraschende Töne.

Jasmin schaute zu den Ausgangpunkten.

Der eine Ton kam von Lily, die hielt nur ihr Schulsprecherabzeichen hoch.

Niemand war sonderlich überrascht. Lily war beliebt bei Schüler sowie Lehrern und hatte gute Noten und lies sie zudem nicht allzu oft bei ihren kleineren Streichen erwischen.

Ihre Augen wanderten weiter, dass konnte doch nicht wahr sein.

James Potter Schulsprecher? War Dumbledore betrunken?

Sirius lag auf dem Boden vor Lachen, auch er meinte Dumbledore wäre nun völlig abgedreht.

Mona gesellte sich zu ihm auf den Boden.

Remus schaute zu James dann zu Lily, dann wieder zu James und wieder zu Lily und auch musste lachen.

Jasmin war einfach nur verblüfft.

James Potter, war heiß beliebt, vorallem bei den Mädchen, heckte ständig mit den Maraudern große Streiche aus, die den ganzen Schulalltag aus der Laufbahn warfen und genau dieser James Potter war Schulsprecher?

Das war einfach nur zum Lachen! Wenn sie das Thomas erzählen würde!

James starrte immer noch auf das Papier und auf das Abzeichen.

Da würde ganz schön was auf ihn zukommen, er war auch noch Quidditchkapitän und dann noch Schulsprecher und die Streiche?

Lily ging einfach nur in die Küche und holte sich ihr Muggelschokoladeneis.

Das aß sie immer, wenn sie Nerven brauchte.

Sie hatte auch gestern die anderen davon überzeugen können, dass Zauberer und Hexen zwar vieles besser machten als Muggel, aber an ihr Eis kamen selbst die Zauberer nicht ran.

James Mutter würde schrecklich stolz sein und noch zehn Minuten mehr bitten, er solle nicht so viele Streiche aushecken.

Aber er war ein Marauder.

Mit Leib und Seele.

Es hatte doch bestimmt Vorteile, ein Schulsprecher zu sein.

Die Schulsprechersääle. Er könnte aus seinen Schlafsaal ausziehen, wenn er wollte.

Das Bad, war bestimmt noch begehrenswerter als das der Vertrauensschüler.

Doch auch eine Menge Aufgaben.

Rundgänge, Feste und Hogsmead Wochenende organisieren.

Bei diesen Gedanken seufzte er.

Aber Lily würde ihm helfen, dass sah er in ihrem Blick.

Der Blick strahlte Freude auf. Was er nicht verstand. Verblüffung würde es in seinem Fall wohl eher geben.

„Winkelgasse!", hauchte Lily.

Jetzt blitzten alle Augen auf.

Die Winkelgasse, war bei allem sehr beliebt und lud alle Zauberer und Hexen in der Näheren Umgebung dazu ein, viel mehr zu kaufen als nötig.

In diesem Moment waren alle hellwach. Am morgigen Tag würde es in die Winkelgasse gehen.

Sie schickten ihre Eulen los und fragten ihre Eltern nach Geld für ihre neuen Bücher.

Sie ließen einfach alles stehen und liegen und gingen so schlafen, ohne aufzuräumen.

Der nächste Tag kam und die Freunde machten die Winkelgasse unsicher. Sirius und James zerrten alle mit zu ihren heiß geliebten Quidditchladen.

Die Mädchen zerrten die Jungs zu Madam Malkin.

Die Jungs zerrten die Mädchen in den Scherzartikelladen.

Remus und Lily zerrten die anderen in zu Florish & Blotts.

Mona und Jasmin zerrten die anderen in die Eisdiele, wo sie viele Mitschüler trafen.

James bemerkte das er komisch angestarrt wurde, genau wie Lily.

Jasmin kam gerade von ihren Freund Thomas wieder, mit Lachtränen in den Augen.

„Was ist denn so lustig, Jasi?", fragte Mona.

„Ganz Hogwarts wettet!" ,lachte sie.

„Weswegen?", fragte der junge Black.

„Wegen unserer Party!"

„Ich verstehe nur Besen..?!"

„Alle rätseln ob Lily und James nun zusammen sind und wetten darüber, anscheinend tut es ganz Hogwarts! Maik Jordan nimmt das Geld entgegen!"

Alle blickten zu James und Lily.

„Also ich finde, sie sollten lieber uns das Geld geben!", grinste Lily.

„Dann wären wir reich!", lachte James.

Zuhause, brachten sie ihre Einkäufe in ihre Zimmer und setzten sich dann in die Küche, weil diese ja immer noch das Chaos persönlich war.

Dann kam eine Eule.

_Lieber James, Lieber Sirius!_

_Ich habe grade erfahren, dass James der neue Schulsprecher ist! Weil wir noch eine kleine Überraschung haben, kommen wir gleich vorbei._

Darunter stand in einer maskulineren Schrift:

_Räumt so schnell wir möglich auf, ich versuche Zeit zu schinden!_

„Ah, meine Eltern kommen!"

„Wann denn?" , fragte Mona.

„Jetzt!", riefen die besten Freunde panisch.

Alle wurden hektisch, sie wollten so schnell ging aufräumen. Es herrschte das komplette Chaos.

„Stop!" , schrie Remus.

Alle hielten in ihrer Bewegung inne.

„James, Sirius ihr nehmt euch unsere Zimmer vor. Ihr könnt zaubern vergisst das nicht. Mona Jasmin ihr nehmt das Wohnzimmer, ich die Küche und Lily die oberen Räume. Los!"

Alle hasteten zu ihren Plätzen und bewegten ihren Zauberstab.

Lily die aber erst am 1. September 17 wurde, machte es alles so gut wie es ging auf Muggelart: Sie stopfte alle herumliegenden Sachen in die Schränke, unters Bett oder in die Schreibtischschubladen.

„Ich brauch hier oben Hilfe!" , schrie sie.

Dann rannte sie runter. Sie hatten gar nichts zum anbieten und Petunia hatte ihr sowas eingebläut.

Sie rannte zum Schrank und holte einen Fertigteig aus den Fach, dann gab sie noch Milch dazu und stellte den Kuchen schnell in den Backofen.

Jasmin und Mona waren inzwischen bei den Bädern angelangt und hexten so schnell sie konnten alles blitzeblank.

„Hallo?" , ertönte eine Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Die Potters waren angekommen. Die sechs waren Mr. Potter unheimlich dankbar und alle spielten die höflichsten Gastgeber.

James bekam als Geschenk für sein Amt als Schulsprecher einen neuen Rennbesen, den er kurz zuvor mit Sirius noch in der Winkelgasse angeschmachtet hatte.

Sirius bekam den selben Besen, als Ermutigung nicht so viel anzustellen, meinte Mrs Potter zu ihrem Adoptivsohn.

David Potter, luckte immer wieder zu Lily rüber. Sie war das Mädchen, was seinen Sohn verhext hatte.

Doch beide gingen ganz anders miteinander um, als vor den Ferien. Überhaupt gingen die Teenager anders miteinander um.

Als die Potters dann wieder bei sich Zuhause waren meinte Charlott zu ihren Gatten : „Da lag irgendetwas in der Luft, findest du nicht auch?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11**

Die letzten paar Tage, verliefen ruhig. Die Jungs waren schon eifrig am Pläne schmieden für neue Streiche und deshalb bekam sie kaum zu Gesicht.

Sirius sagte immer: „Ein Streich ist ein guter Streich, wenn Peeves den Hut vor dir zieht."

James sagte dann immer: „Oder wenn Dumbleore weiß, dass du es warst, aber es dir nicht beweisen kann und noch drüber lacht."

Remus pflegte zu sagen: „Ein guter Streich ist, wenn alles klappt und niemand dabei drauf geht."

Und Peter? Peter stimmte ihnen einfach allen zu.

Und dann war er da, der große Tag. Der 1. September, wo sie alle zu ihren letzten Jahr in Hogwarts anreisen würden. Dieser Tag war von den meisten Hogwartsschülern schon lange herbeigesehnt und erwartet worden.

An diesem Tag hatte zudem auch noch Lily Evans Geburtstag und wurde endlich 17 Jahre alt. Erwachsen in der Zaubererwelt.

„Wollen wir mal gucken, ob das Geburtstagskind schon wach ist?" ,fragte Sirius, der die Torte in Händen hielt, die Mona und Jasmin für ihre Freundin gebacken hatte.

„Sirius Black, du denkst doch nur an den Kuchen!" ,lachte Jasmin.

„Es war glaub ich nicht so eine gute Idee, die Ferien hier zu verbringen, die Mädchen haben gelernt, meine Gedanken zu lesen, Prongsi Hilfe!" bettelte der Hundeanimagus.

„Los, macht die Tür auf und auf Drei rufen wir dann _Überraschung_, okay? Eins, Zwei, Drei!"

„Überraschung!"

„Was? Oh Danke und ähm guten Morgen!", lächelte Lily. Sie war schon angezogen, was bei dieser frühen Stunde bei ihr einem Wunder glich und sie hatte ihren Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch Lily!", riefen Jasmin und Mona im Chor und rannten lachend auf ihre Freundin zu und alle drei fielen lachend zu Boden.

„Hey geht von mir runter, man darf so alte Leute nicht mehr umrennen!", lachte Lily.

James beobachte sie. Sie schien noch schöner als sonst. Sie lachte und das war in seiner Anwesenheit früher einfach unmöglich gewesen. Ihre langen roten Haare glänzten in der Sonne, die durch das Fenster hinein schien und ihre Augen glänzten voller Freude.

Dann bewegte sich Remus auf das Geburtstagskind zu:„Glückwunsch Lily!" Er umarmte sie. Sirius warf einen Blick auf die Torte, seufzte, stellte sie dann mit einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf den Schreibtisch und ging zu auch auf die Hexe zu.

„Glückwunsch Lilykins!" Auch er umarmte sie.

Jetzt war James dran. Zwischen ihm und Lily war immer etwas mehr Distanz, als ob beide Angst hätten, etwas falsches zu sagen oder zu tun, dass den anderen verletzten könnte.

„Happy Birthday Lilyflower!"

Er reichte ihr die Hand hin, doch sie zog ihn in eine Umarmung. So standen sie und standen sie, sie hielten sich einfach nur in den Armen.

„Können wir jetzt den Kuchen essen, bitte?" ,bettelte Sirius.

Schnell sprangen die beiden auseinander. Lilys Gesicht ähnelte sehr stark ihrer Haarfarbe und James zerwuschelte schnell sein Haar.

Der junge Black hatte nichts gemerkt, doch der Werwolf unter ihnen lächelte wissend, genau wie Jasmin.

Mona war damit beschäftigt Sirius von dem Kuchen fern zuhalten.

„Ich.. ich schneid dann mal den Kuchen an, damit..damit Sirius nicht mehr warten muss.", stotterte die 17-Jährige.

Zusammen verspeisten sie dann den leckeren Kuchen und blödelten dabei auch noch rum, so das Jasmin so lachen musste das sie sich verschluckte und erst als James ihr auf den Rücken klopfte, sie wieder Luft bekam.

Dann kamen 3 Eulen angeflogen. Lily eilte zum Fenster und sprang in die Luft: „Na endlich, na endlich!" Dann nahm sie 2 Eulen ein großes Päckchen ab und der letzten Eule ein kleineres. Dann gab sie allen drei Eulen schnell noch ein paar Eulenkekse und Wasser.

Danach riss sie quasi das große Päckchen auf.

„Das ist von ihren Eltern.", erklärte Mona den Jungen.

Wie ein kleines Kind freute Lily sich über ein wunderschönes Ballkleid und Geld, das sie bekommen hatte.

Dann nahm sie sich das kleinere Päckchen von ihren Großeltern und öffnete auch dies. Es war ein kleines goldenes Medaillon, aber wenn man es öffnete war noch kein Foto in der Kette.

Von Petunia hatte sie einen Post-it bekommen, wo drauf stand: _Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Petunia. _

Sie starrte einige Sekunden auf den Zettel, ließ ihn dann aber wieder verschwinden und wendete sich wieder ihren Freunden zu.

Die nun auch mit Geschenken vor ihr standen.

Brav bedankte sie sich bei jedem und riss dann schnell die Verpackungen runter.

Von Mona und Jasmin hatte sie einen CD-Player bekommen, der auch in Hogwarts spielen konnte.

Von den Jungen hatte sie allesamt Bücher und Süßigkeiten bekommen, aber darüber freute sie sich genauso.

Schnell packten die 6 noch die letzten Sachen ein und apparierten dann mit klein gehexten Koffern, in den Taschen nach Kings Cross.

Sie lehnten sich lässig gegen die Wand und ließen sich durchfallen.

Dort stand er.

Von so vielen Kindern verehrt und ein Zeichen, das es nach Hause gehen würde. Der Hogwartsexpress.

Danach wurden sie auch schon umringt von Schülern, die sie begrüßen wollten, die Mädchen rannten erst zu Lily, um ihr zu gratulieren, Jasmin und Mona und danach löste sich ein großer Teil, um die Marauder anzuschmachten.

Bei diesem Anblick verdrehte Lily nur die Augen und begrüßte danach Alice.

Auch Peter gesellte sich auch wieder zu seinen drei besten Freunden.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Remus wie die Mädchen in den Zug stiegen, um sich ein Abteil zu suchen.

Er deutete seinen Freunden, das die Mädchen in den Zug waren und so folgten die Marauder den Mädchen.

Lange suchen brauchten sie nicht, es war einfach das Abteil, wo Mädchen drin waren, aber nicht ständig kicherten, wenn man in das Abteil reinstampfte.

Erschöpft ließen sie sich neben die Mädchen fallen.

„Es wird immer schlimmer mit denen!", keuchte James. „Allerdings.", murmelte Sirius. Der Zug rollte los. Jasmin schaute aus dem Fenster und schaute zu, wie Kings Cross immer weiter verschwand.

„Wollen wir in das Schulsprecherabteil gehen, die Vertrauensschüler einweisen, Lily?"

„Ähm, klar."

So standen sie auf und verließen das Abteil.

„Warum starren die uns so an?", flüsterte Lily.

„Ich weiß es nicht." ,flüsterte James zurück.

Das ganze war ziemlich unheimlich, überall schauten Köpfe aus die Abteile und sie begangen unter vorgehaltener Hand zu reden.

Erleichtert öffneten sie die Tür des Abteils.

„Wow.", entfuhr es der Hexe.

Das Abteil war viel größer, als die restlichen Abteile und auch viel gemütlicher. Sessel standen am Fenster, anstatt der Bänke.

Auf einem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke lag ein Brief.

_Sehr geehrte Ms. Evans, sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_Wir möchten sie bitten, die Vertrauensschüler einzuweisen und die Rundgänge zu verteilen, zudem bitten wir sie, dass sie ein paar Mal im Zug nach dem Rechten schauen und gegebenenfalls eingreifen. _

_In Hogwarts dürfen sie, wenn es zu Vorfällen kommt, derjenigen Person höchstens 20 Punkte abziehen und Strafarbeiten verteilen. _

_Bei größeren Verstößen gegen die Schulregeln suchen sie bitte einen Lehrkörper auf. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Minera McGonagall _

_Stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

_Ps. Ms. Evans Professor Dumbledore und ich wünschen Ihnen alles Gute zum Geburtstag. _

Gerade als Lily mit dem Vorlesen geendet hatte, klopfte es an der Tür. Es waren die Vertrauensschüler.

Die beiden Schulsprecher erklärten ihnen ihre Aufgaben, verteilten die Rundgänge.

„Noch Fragen?", fragte James.

Ein Hufflepuffmädchen zeigte auf.

„Ja?"

„Stimmt es das ihr beide nun fest zusammen seit?"

Bumm. Das hatte gesessen. Verblüfft schauten sie sich an.

„Wer meinte denn sowas?" ,fragte Lily.

„Also stimmt es?" ,fragte Helena weiter.

„Nein, das stimmt nicht, aber wer erzählt sowas?", fragte James.

„Das geht im ganzen Zug rum, nicht wahr?", Helena schaute ihre Vertrauensschülerkollegen an. Zustimmendes Gemurmel ging durch das Abteil.

„Da muss jemand falsch informiert sein, wir sind nicht zusammen.", sagte Lily ruhig.

Als danach alle Vertrauenschüler gegangen waren.

„Ich möchte wissen wer so etwas erzählt.", murmelte Lily.

„Was erzählt?" ,fragte James verdutzt.

„Na, das wir beide zusammen wären."

„Ach, das legt sich schon wieder, Gerüchte halten nie lange an. Vielleicht war es ja wieder Bertha Jorkins, die hat doch schon immer Platz gehabt für Klatsch und Tratsch."

„Vielleicht! Wollen wir wieder zurück zu den anderen?"

Die restliche Reise verging ohne Probleme, es wurde zwar immer noch getuschelt, wenn Lily und James durch das Abteil flogen, aber das störte sie nicht weiter.

In Hogwarts angekommen, verfolgten sie die Ansprache von Dumbledore, die Häuserverteilung und aßen mit großen Hunger, das Festessen.

Danach gingen James und Lily zu dem Schulsprecherraum, sie wollten sich ihn ansehen. „Wow!", sagten beide gleichzeitig.

Der Raum, war groß und in den Gryffindorfarben gehalten. Gold und Rot.

Das Zimmer war rund und der Kamin war viel größer, als der im Gemeinschaftsraum. 3 Türen liefen aus dem Raum.

Auf der einen Tür, war James Name eingeritzt, auf der anderen Lilys. Zu Lilys Missfallen, denn dort stand: Liliana.

Aber gerade als James in sein Zimmer trat, verhexte sie das Schild so, das dort wieder Lily stand.

Niemand außer ihrer Mutter und ihren Großeltern nannte sie Liliana, das war schon immer so gewesen.

Dann trat sie in ihr neues Zimmer ein. Es war groß, sehr groß, und gemütlich zugleich. Ihr konnte sie sich wohl fühlen, das wusste sie.

Sie ging rüber zu James der auf seinem Bett auf und ab hüpfte.

„Hey!", lachte sie.

„Hey."

„Wollen wir uns unser Badezimmer ansehen?"

„Klar."

Er sprang vom Bett, direkt neben Lily, die lachte.

Das Badezimmer war noch beeindruckender als das der Vertrauensschüler. Das Becken war zwar genauso groß, doch an der Seite war eine große Spiegelfront und auch Duschen waren in der anderen Ecke eingelassen.

„Willst du jetzt immer hier schlafen?", fragte Lily James.

„Ich denke nicht, mir würde das Geschnarche der Jungs fehlen, verstehst du?"

„Ja, ich glaube, ich werde auch immer hin und her pendeln, je nachdem."

Als sie dann wieder in den normalen Gemeinschaftsraum reinkamen, schrien alle _Überraschung!_.

Über dem Kamin hing ein Banner mit der Aufschrift: _Happy Birthday, dear Lily!_

Alle waren da um ihr zu beglückwünschen.

Es wurde noch lange gefeiert, bis sie endlich alle ins Bett kamen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12**

Lily war sehr glücklich. Sie hatte gerade eine der besten Geburtstagsparties ihres Lebens gefeiert. Sie hatte noch oft mit den Maraudern getanzt, vor allem mit James. Bei dem Gedanken daran, musste sie lächeln. Er war ein guter Tänzer und brachte sie dabei stets zum Lachen. Ein wohliger Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Auf einmal zuckte sie zusammen.

‚Bei Merlin, ich bin in James Potter verliebt.'

Es war noch früh am Morgen. Diese Nacht hatte sie in ihrem eignem Zimmer geschlafen, deshalb hatte sie genug Zeit nachzudenken.

War er denn immer noch so ein Idiot, wie er es noch vor ein paar Monaten für sie war? Wann war es um sie geschehen? Wieso denn gerade ER. Zwei Jahre hatte sie sich dagegen gesträubt und jetzt?

So ein Idiot war er auf jedenfall nicht mehr. Nicht so ein großer.

Trotzdem war es zum Haare raufen.

Er hatte in den letzten Monaten nicht zig tausend Dates gehabt, wie sonst immer. Aber wie sollte sie sich jetzt ihm gegenüber verhalten? War es nun zu spät? Würde er sie nie wieder nach einem Date fragen?

Verzweifelung machte sich in ihr breit.

Aber woher sollte sie denn auch wissen, dass James sich in diesem Moment fragte, ob sie seine Einladung denn dieses mal annehmen würde.

Der Tag brach an.

Beide gingen zusammen zum Frühstück.

Beide taten so, als wäre nichts was sie beschäftigten würde.

Ihre Freunde waren noch nicht da, als sie die große Halle betraten. Überhaupt saßen bisher nur sehr wenige, träge Gestalten vereinzelt an den langen und reich bedeckten Haustischen. Nur die Lehrer schienen vollzählig zu sein.

Professor Slughorn gähnte gerade ausgiebig und Professor McGonagall verschwand hinter dem „Propheten".

Also setzten sich Lily und James an den Gryffindortisch. Sie saßen sich genau gegenüber.

„Mann, habe ich das Frühstück hier vermisst.", lächelte James.

„Ja, ich auch.", sie lächelte zurück.

James Magen machte einen Hüpfer. Lilys Haut kribbelte bei seinem Lächeln. Beide schauten sich an, tief in die Augen.

„Guten Morgen!", flötete Peter.

James riss sich von Lilys grünen Augen los und nuschelte nur: „Morgen."

Dabei starrte er konsequent seinen goldenen Teller an. Dasselbe tat Lily mit hochrotem Kopf.

Als er sich dann wieder traute hoch zuschauen und Lily dasselbe einen kurzen Moment später tat und die beiden sich anblickten, schauten beide schnell in unterschiedliche Richtungen.

Beide griffen gleichzeitig nach dem Marmeladenglas, als sich ihr Finger berührten zogen beide ihre Hände schnell zurück.

Ihre Freunde beobachten dies die nächsten Tage mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Sie machten in der Gegenwart von Lily und James auch immer Andeutungen, doch beide reagierten kaum darauf. Was komisch war, früher war Lily bei den kleinsten Verdacht total ausgerastet und hatte losgeschrien.

Doch nichts der Gleichen geschah. Lily wurde stets rot und James zerwuschelte sich immer häufiger das Haar.

Was manchen Mädchen schon öfters ein tiefen Seufzer entlockte.

Jedesmal wenn sich einer der Beiden, ein Herz gefasst hatte und endlich den ersten Schritt machen wollte wurden sie gestört.

Meistens war es Sirius.

Beide wurden nach jedem weiteren Mal verzweifelter und entmutigter. Fast täglich kam es zu solchen Situationen, wo nur noch ein klein bisschen gefehlt hätte und dann Sirius dazwischen platzte.

Es war als wären sie verflucht.

So vergingen zwei endlos lange Monate. Es war nun schon November und das Wetter wurde zunehmend regnerischer und kälter. Das Kaminfeuer prasselte wieder in den Gemeinschaftsräumen und man sah die Freunde oft in den gemütlichen Sesseln am Feuer sitzen.

Das zweite Hogsmeadwochende stand am Ende der Woche an. Bisher war jeder Versuch der verunglückt, wenn James Lily endlich fragen wollte.

Beide wurden zunehmend nervöser.

Es war Montag und sie hatten in ihrer letzten Stunde Zauberkunst, doch heute schien keiner wirklich aufzupassen.

Sie wiederholten den Stoff der letzten sechs Jahre.

Die meisten Schüler dösten und ein paar, so wie Sirius schliefen sogar schon.

Selbst Lily stützte ihren Kopf auf ihrer Hand ab und versuchte zwanghaft wach zu bleiben und sich Notizen zu machen.

Sie wollte Heilerin werden und brauchte dazu Spitzennoten in allen ihrer UTZ, diese hatte

sie auch.

Auf einmal stand etwas auf ihrem Tisch geschrieben, es war James Schrift das erkannte sie sofort, doch was wollte er?

** Lily?**

_**James?**_

**Ich mag es.**

_**Was?**_

** Das wir uns jetzt so gut verstehen, uns beim Vornamen nennen.**

Sirius lies einen lauten Schnarcher ertönen. James belegte ihn schnell mit dem _Muffilato_ damit Professor Flittwick nichts davon mitbekam.

_**Ich mag es auch. :-)**_

** Das hättest du auch früher haben können :-P**

_**Tschuldigung.**_

** Ich war aber auch ein Idiot**

_**Stimmt!**_

** Danke!**

_**Bitte!**_

** Lily?**

Flittwick schaute sie argwöhnisch an, doch sie lächelte ihn an, steckte ihre Feder wieder in ihre Tinte und tat so als würde sie weiter auf ihr Papier schreiben. Kaum sah er weg, schrieb sie zurück.

_**Ja?**_

** Bin ich immer noch einer?**

_**Ein Idiot? Nein, jetzt bist du ein liebenswerter Trottel :-)**_

James lächelte.

** Lily?**

_**James?**_

** Darf ich dich was fragen?**

Sie blickte hoch sah ihn an, als er zu ihr hochschaute, blickte sie schnell wieder auf ihren Tisch und schrieb zurück.

_**Klar, spucks aus!**_

** Meinst du das ernst?**

Er blickte auf den Tisch, als ob er geträumt hätte. Er sah tatsächlich etwas angewidert drein.

_**James, das war ein Muggelspruch!**_

** Achso!**

Er blickte erleichtert drein.

_**James?**_

** Ja?**

_**Was wolltest du mich fragen?**_

** Ähm..vergessen..?!**

Merlin, war er feige! Diesmal konnte sie wenigstens keiner stören. Sirius schlief tief und fest und auch alle anderen kämpften gegen den Schlaf an und da zog er den Schwanz ein?

Er hätte sich ohrfeigen können! Nun sah er Lilys Schrift auf den Tisch.

_**James..!**_

Oh, sie kannte ihn gut! Er schickte noch schnell ein Stoßgebet zu Merlin und Agrippa und schrieb dann mutig weiter. Schließlich war er ein Gryffindor.

** Na gut, aber versprich mir, dass du nicht sauer wirst!**

Was wollte er denn jetzt?

_**Versprochen! Jetzt schie.., schreib los!**_

** Würdest du mit einem liebenswerten Trottel nach Hogsmead gehen?**

Jetzt war es raus. Er konnte es nicht mehr zurück nehmen. Lily las diese Frage ungefähr 15 Mal, bevor sie sie überhaupt verstand.

Er war so gespannt, dass er sich nicht mal wagte zu blinzeln, er starrte immer noch auf den Tisch.

_**Ein Date?**_

Es konnte ja auch sein, dass er noch ihre gemeinsamen Freunde mitnehmen wollte. Sie betete trotzdem, dass er ein Treffen nur für sie zwei meinte. Aber wieso sollte er gerade mit ihr ausgehen wollen?

Sie trommelte mit ihren Fingern auf den Tisch, sowie sie es immer tat wenn sie nervös war.

** Ja?**

Sie ließ ihn zappeln und er starb mindestens 1000 Tode. In seinem Gesicht sah man die blanke Panik, was wenn er damit wieder alles kaputt gemacht haben sollte?

Was wenn sie „Nein" sagen würde.

Doch bevor er sich eine passende Entschuldigung und eine passende Selbstmordidee ausdenken konnte, schrieb sie zurück.

_**Gern.**_

Er traute seinen Augen nicht, hatte sie Lily Evans, gerade zugesagt? Er musste träumen, dass konnte nicht wahr sein. Er zwickte sich selbst in dem Oberarm und starrte dann wieder auf den Tisch, dort stand immer noch _Gern. _Sie wollte mit ihm ausgehen.

„Wirklich?", rief er?

Mit einem Mal, war die ganze Klasse wach und starrte ihn an. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Doch darauf achtete er gar nicht, er bemerkte nicht einmal das sein Lehrer noch im Raum war.

Lily hingegen wurde rot und nickte dann in seine Richtung.

„Kein Scherz?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Jaaaaaaaaa!"

Er hüpfte auf und ab, ihn kümmerte es nicht, dass die ganze Klasse ihn und Lily anstarrten. Auch Lily grinste mit hochrotem Kopf ihren Tisch an. Sirius, der auf einmal putzmunter war, fing an mit James auf und ab zu hüpfen.

„Hey Prongs?"

„Ja?"

„Was ist denn so toll?"

„Sie geht mit mir aus!", lachte er.

Sirius blieb stehen. Während James immer noch rumtanzte. Wurde er jetzt verrückt? Hatten sich die Gene seiner Mutter nun doch durchgesetzt und er verlor jetzt den verstand?

Drei Augenpaare schnellten zu Lily, diese nickte und lächelte. Danach wurde sie auch schon von ihren Freundinnen bestürmt. Ein paar Mädchen fingen an zu weinen, der Rest ging zu Lily, um zu hören, wie es auf einmal sein konnte das sie mit ihm ausging.

Aber auch ein paar Jungen sahen bedröppelt drein.

Sirius, Peter und Remus hingegen fassten sich an den Händen und tanzten Ringelein und sangen dabei: „Sie gehen miteinander aus, sie gehen miteinander aus!"

Flittwick, der erst gelächelt hatte, da er jetzt von Professor Sprout 15 Galleonen bekam.

Denn selbst die Lehrer hatten gewettet, wann die beiden es schaffen würden.

Doch dann siegte doch der Lehrer in ihm und er schrie mit seiner piepsigen Stimme: „Ruhe! Ich bitte um Ruhe!"

Die Siebtklässler benahmen sich wie Kindergartenkinder, die Marauder tanzten immer noch im Raum herum, um Lily saß eine Schar Mädchen die kicherten und der Rest sah bedröppelt drein, als ob man ihnen den Schnuller weggenommen hätte.

„Ruhe!", schrie der kleine Professor abermals.

Schlagartig hörten die Jungen auf zu tanzen und die Mädchen hörten auf zu kichern, nur ein paar konnten ihre Heulkrämpfe nicht stoppen.

Doch gerade als es wieder ruhig wurde, ertönte schon die Schulglocke und Lily wurde von ihren Freundinnen in eine ganz andere Richtung gedrängt, als die Marauder James. Sie konnte ihm nur noch schnell ein Lächeln zuwerfen, bevor sie schon um die nächste Ecke gedrängt wurde.

Die Marauder und vorallem James drückten ihre Freude vorallem mit einem aus: Streiche.

Die nächsten Tage stand die Schule Kopf.

Die Jungs hatten jede Tafel in der Schule so verhext, dass sie den Lehrern widersprach und sie total aus dem Konzept brachte. Bei ihrem Wahrsagelehrer widersprach sie so, das sich Professor Mumpitz die ganze Stunde mit der Tafel stritt, wer nun Recht hatte.

Oder sie hatten Mrs. Norris, die Katze von dem Hausmeister gefangen genommen, rasiert und dann in lila Farbe getunkt. Außerdem hörte man sie kommen denn jedes mal, wenn sie um eine Ecke bog, hallte eine Stimme durch den nächsten Gang, dass der Spion kommen würde. Die Katze hatte außerdem fürchterliche Angst vor der lauten und warnenden Stimme, dass sie sich gar nicht mehr aus dem Büro von ihrem Herrchen raus traute.

Die Marauder schreckten vor nichts zurück, sie brachen sogar in Filch Büro ein und ließen alle konfeszierten Spielsachen mit einem Mal in der großen Halle los.

Der Lärm war betäubend, überall johlten heulende Jojos durch die Gegend, spuckende Bälle hüpften die Treppe hinab, fesselnde Springseile lagen verstreut auf dem Boden und noch viel mehr Spielsachen tobten in der Halle.

Filch würde Jahre brauchen, um all diese Gegenstände wieder in seine Verwahrung zu bringen.

Die Slytherins hatten ebendfalls nichts zu Spaßen, jedesmal wenn sie eine Lüge erzählten, prankte ihnen auf der Stirn: LÜGNER.

Oder wenn sie andere Mitschüler beschimpften, stand auf ihrem Rücken: TRETET MICH, ICH BIN EIN SCHWEIN!

Diese Aufforderung ging besonders gerne Peeves nach, der zum ersten Mal vor Schülern den Hut zog und meinte das aus ihnen doch noch was werden würde.

Doch James achtete stets darauf, dass man ihm nichts nachweisen konnte, schließlich wollte er nicht Hogsmeadverbot bekommen und zudem wollte er nicht das Lily sich es anders überlegte.

Diese Angst hatte er nämlich schon so genug, weil Lily schon richtige Hasspost bekam, doch anscheinend machte ihr das gar nichts so viel aus.

Außerdem gingen die wildesten Gerüchte in der Schule rum. Man hätte die beiden zusammen in einer Besenkammer erwischt, oder Lily sei sogar von ihm schwanger.

Beide sahen sich zudem selten, weil James mit seinen Streichen zugange war und Lily ständig erklären musste, warum sie auf einmal ihre Meinung geändert hatte.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13**

Drei der Marauder betraten die große Halle, sie hatten einen Mortzhunger. James fand es gruselig wie einige Jungs ihn anstarrten, besonders Amos Diggory aus Hufflepuff war gar nicht mehr so gut auf ihn zu sprechen, wie vorher.

Lily hatte ihre Freundinnen auch alleine in die große Halle gehen lasen, da die meisten Mädchen auf sie zu rannten um ihr Make-up Tipps zu geben, oder sie zu beleidigen.

Kein großes Wunder also, dass sich die beiden Flüchtlinge in der gemütlichen Hogwartsküche trafen.

Lily saß schon dort, an einem kleinen Tisch am Rand der Küche, von lauter kleinen Elfen umringt.

Als die kichernde Obstschale zuklappte, blickte die Rothaarige auf und lächelte als sie James erkannte.

Sein Magen schlug ein paar doppelte Saltis, seine Hand schnellte zu seinen Haaren, die er zerwuselte und lächelte verschmitzt zurück.

„Hey.", sagte er etwas schnell.

„Hey.", lächelte sie und zeigte dabei zwei perlenweiße Zahnreihen.

Sie waren nicht mehr ungestört gewesen, seit sie nach etlichen Versuchen von James Seite, endlich zugesagt hatte. „Stör ich dich?"

„Nein, komm setz dich zu mir."

„Was möchten Sie zum Frühstück, Master Potter?", fragte eine kleine Elfe. „Ich hätte gerne dasselbe wie Lily, wenn das ginge, Blinky."

„Natürlich!", mit einer Verneigung verschwand die Elfe, um das gewünschte Essen, so schnell wie möglich fertig zu stellen.

Peinliche Stille entstand bis sich Lily ein Herz fasste und fragte: „Und was treibt dich hierher?"

„Ich hatte keine Lust auf den ganzen Trubel dort oben und du?"

„Ich hatte keine Lust mehr auf die Frage, ob ich schon weiß was ich am Wochenende anziehe."

Das Essen kam und einige Minuten hörte man nur das Geschirr klirren. „Bereust du es, mir zugesagt zu haben?" Er hielt die Luft an. Er wollte mit ihr ausgehen, keine Frage, aber sie sollte es nicht bereuen, sie sollte es aus freien Stücken tun.

„Nein. Bald ist wieder ein neues Thema angesagt und uns werden sie vergessen. Schau Du hast mich Freitag gefragt, heute ist Sonntag es ist klar, dass wir jetzt noch Gesprächsthema Nummer eins sind, aber das wird sich bestimmt bald ändern."

„Puh, ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht!"

„Eure Streiche waren echt diesmal echt gut!", lachte Lily.

„Diesmal?", seine Augen weiteten sich.

Die Hexe begnügte sich damit, in einen Löffel ihres Müslis in den Mund zu schieben. Danach unterhielten sie sich sehr gut und brachten den jeweils anderen sehr zum Lachen. James erzählte ihr eine über die Streiche und von den Maraudern, wie sie sich kennen gelernt hatten. Lily erzählte ihm von ihrer Kindheit, als sie noch gar nicht wusste, dass sie eine Hexe war, bis plötzlich Dumbledore vor ihrer Tür stand.

Nach einer ganzen Weile, verabschiedeten sich und Lily war sich noch sicherer, dass es doch die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, mit James auszugehen.

Weder Lily noch James erzählten ihren Freunden von der Begegnung in der Küche, es sollte wohl ihr kleines Geheimnis bleiben, um vielleicht auch die Chance eines zweiten ungestörten Treffens zu sichern und zu erhoffen.

Es geschah so wie Lily es vorraus gesehen hatte, obwohl sie nie Wahrsagen belegt hatte. Tatsächlich waren in der ganzen siebten Klasse nur acht Personen die Wahrsagen belegt hatten. Wahrscheinlich lag es wirklich daran, dass Professor Porvenir jedem einen kurzes Leben und einen schmerzvollen Tod vorraus sagte.

Bertha Jorkins hatte die beiden Sechstklässler Megan Roose und Max Grey beim Knutschen hinten am See erwischt.

Die ganze Schule sprach darüber und auch über den Ärger den Bertha von Dumbledore einkassiert hatte. Aber niemand anderes war so froh, dass das Thema Lily und James vergessen war, wie die beiden selbst.

Endlich konnten sie wieder einiger Maßen normal durch die Gänge zu laufen ohne dabei von jedem angestarrt oder gar verfolgt zu werden.

Natürlich starrten sie einige Personen sie immer noch merkwürdig an, aber auch die Lehrer schienen nicht mehr allzu sehr davon betroffenen zu sein, viel mehr hatten sie damit zu tun, die Schüler mit jede Menge Hausaufgaben zu plagen und sie zum lernen für die bevorstehenden UTZ überzeugen. Da hatten sie aber nicht mit den Schülern gerechnet, James erledigte Verwandlung für sich und seine Freunde und Lily erledigte Zaubertränke, Zauberkunst und manchmal sogar Zaubereigeschichte für ihre Freunde.

Der Samstag rückte immer näher und beide wurden zunehmend nervöser auch das Wetter änderte sich schlagartig, es fing wieder an Winter zu werden, es wurde kühler und auch viel regenfreudiger.

Die Quidditchsaison hatte wieder angefangen, aber ohne Lily. Sie hätte es einfach nicht geschafft ihre ganzen Pflichten als Schulsprecherin zu erledigen und dazu auch noch das Quidditchtraining. Sie übernahm, einige Pflichten von James damit er sich besser auf das Quidditch konzentrieren konnte.

Trotzdem fanden sie alle noch genug Zeit für sich und ihre Freunde.

Am Samstag morgen konnte war die Spannung fast zum Greifen nah. Lily, die eigentlich eine totale Langschläferin war, wachte schon um acht Uhr auf und konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Diese Nacht hatte sie in ihren Schlafsaal verbracht, damit sie sich vielleicht auch noch ein paar Klamotten von Mona oder Jasmin leihen konnte.

James war so aufgeregt, dass er ständig an zu hüpfen oder zu wippen fing. Es sah schon ziemlich lächerlich aus, wie er halb angezogen durch den Rumtreiberschlafsaal hüpfte schon ziemlich entnervt fragte Sirius scheinheilig: „Jamie, du bist doch nicht etwa nervös?"

„Nein, nein, natürlich nicht, lächerlich.. ich doch nicht.", stotterte James.

Remus, der die gestotterte Unterhaltung mit angehört hatte, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah James an.

„Vielleicht ein bisschen.. ein bisschen viel..", nuschelte James und strich sich durch die Haare. Er war froh, solche Freunde zu haben, die ihn verstanden, auch wenn Sirius ihn mit seiner Nervosität vor seinem Date noch bis an sein Lebensende hänseln würde, aber nachdem alle drei sich ausgeschüttelt hatten vor Lachen über den sonst so stolzen James, der heute aussah wie ein kleines Kind, dass sich nicht die Schuhbänder alleine zubinden konnte, halfen sie ihm auf die typische Marauderart.

Sirius schickte ihn unter die Dusche, Remus legte passende Anziehsachen raus und Peter gab ohrfeigte ihn als er drohte zu hyperventilieren. Aber nicht nur bei den Jungen war ein großes Chaos entstanden. Lily wusste nicht was sie anziehen sollte, wie sie sich zu benehmen hatte und wie sie ihre Haare tragen sollte.

Sie hatte 18 verschiedene Outfits an, um sich schließlich durch die professionelle Beratung von Jasmin und Mona doch für das erste zu entscheiden. Beide rieten ihr einfach zu sein, wie sie war und die Haare offen zu tragen.

Nervös aber freudig trafen sie sich dann beim Frühstück. Grinsend saßen sie sich gegenüber und brachten kaum einen Bissen runter, was laut Sirius eine totale Verschwendung wertvoller, für ihn doch nahrhafter Nahrungsmittel gewesen ist.

Um Punkt 10 Uhr machten sie sich dann auf den Weg nach Hogsmead, beide wollten etwas sagen, doch was sagte man in solchen Situationen?

„Schönes Wetter heute, oder?", Lily hätte sich am liebsten den Kopf gegen irgendetwas hartes geschlagen, es fisselte und sie redete über das ach so schöne Wetter.

„Ja, es nur etwas kalt, wollen wir vielleicht erstmal etwas zum aufwärmen trinken gehen? Zu Madam Rosmerta?"

„Gern."

Wie zufällig berührten sich ihre Hände und umschlossen die jeweils andere. Grinsend wie ein Hippogreife, denen man etwas zu Essen brachte, marschierten sie durch Hogsmead zu Madam Rosmerta. Als sie gerade durch die Straße liefen die zu den Drei Besen führte, als ihnen ein paar Slytherins entgegen kamen.

Instinktiv trat James etwas vor Lily, achtete aber darauf ihre Hand nicht loszulassen und zog seinen Zauberstab. Malfoy und Snape taten dasselbe, niemand konnte den Blick von Severus Snape deuten, als er die beiden Gryffindors zusammen sah. Malfoy und Snape feuerten gleichzeitig den _Sectussempra _ ab.

Lily reagierte sofort und zog ein Schutzschild über James und sich selbst. James hingegen versuchte die Slyterins zu entwaffnen was ihm auch gelang. Es war doch sehr erstaunlich, wie gut sie Seite an Seite duellierten. Jeder schien zu wissen, was der andere im nächsten Moment tat.

Während die Angreifer nach ihren Zauberstäben hechteten schockte James Snape und Lily Malfoy. Danach gingen sie weiter, als Lily über Malfoy stieg trat sie noch einmal zu, den Vorfall in den Sommerferien hatte sie nicht vergessen.

Im Pub unterhielten sie sich über alles mögliche auch über die anstehende Slughparty, die noch am nächsten Tag statt finden sollte und zur Lilys Freude verabredeten sie sich auch gleich dafür, denn außer ihnen waren, aus Gryffindor, nur noch ihre Freunde eingeladen, bis auf Peter und die verschwanden meist so schnell wie sie konnten. Nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten, lief es jetzt super, sie fanden viele Themen über die sie lachen und reden konnten. Außerdem hatte James sich dazu überwunden seine Hand auf die von Lily zu legen, wozu er ganz schön lange mit sich zu kämpfen hatte. Bis plötzlich:

„Oh nein, tschuldige, oooh ich bring ihn um." ,stöhnte James.

„Wen? Was?" ,fragte eine verdutzte Lily.

Doch dann wusste Lily warum, ihre Freunde kamen auf sie zu. Sirius, Peter und Mona. Jasmin und Remus sahen so aus, als wären sie nicht sehr begeistert von der Idee ihrer Freunde und gaben aber doch schließlich auf und folgten ihren Freunden.

„Na, wie läufts denn so?" ,fragte ein gut gelaunter Sirius und bedeute Lily, sie sollte rücken, damit er sich am Tisch niederlassen konnte. So saßen auf einmal all ihre Freunde am Tisch, der beiden Schulsprecher und Lily saß neben James.

Plötzlich fühlte Lily eine Hand auf ihrem Schoß, verwirrt schaute sie zu James, doch der blickte schon fast verzweifelt Sirius an und versuchte anscheinend all seine Telepathischen Kräfte auf ihn zu richten.

Lily legte ihre Hand auf die von James, er sah zu ihr runter und lächelte. Wie konnten sie wieder für sich sein? Da kam James die rettende Idee.

„Ich hol mal Butterbiere für alle, Lily, hilfst du mir beim tragen?"

„Klar!"

Sie gingen tatsächlich zum Tresen, doch James bestellte nur zwei Butterbiere, als Lily ihn fragend ansah erklärte er: „Ich dachte wir verschwinden von hier, wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist? Die merken schon, dass wir nicht wieder kommen." Lily nickte eifrig. Mit jeweils einem Butterbier in der Hand, suchten sie eine Lösung möglichst unauffällig sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Plötzlich griff Lily nach James Hand und zog ihn mit sich, beinahe hätte er sein Butterbier fallen lassen. Sie zog ihn hinter Hagrid, der grade den Pub verließ, er war so groß, dass die Beiden unbemerkt hinter ihn verschwanden konnten.

„Gute Idee!", lobte James sie und täuschte eine Verbeugung vor.

„Danke, gleichfalls!", lachte sie und machte einen kleinen Knicks. Lachend gingen sie weiter durch Hogsmeade, als es plötzlich anfing, wie aus Eimern zu schütten. Einen kurzen Aufschrei Lilys später rannten sie los, um sich einen geeigneten Unterschlupf zu finden. Nach ein paar Metern, waren ihre Sachen aufgeweicht, aber eine große Eiche erschien am Ende der Straße. Gerade als die beiden Schulsprecher, unter der Eiche standen, donnerte es laut.

Es lief alles genauso, wie James es sich in seinen schlimmsten Alpträumen nicht vorgestellt hatte. Erst die Slytherins, dann seine eigenen Freunde und dann verschwor sich auch noch das Wetter gegen ihn.

„Es tut mir Leid!", murmelte er.

„Was tut dir Leid?", fragte sie und sah in seine braunen Augen.

„Es ist schrecklich, erst die Slytherins, dann noch unsere Freunde, diese setzte er in Gänsefüßchen und jetzt schüttet es auch noch, ich wollte das Beste haben, ich wollte mit dir ein schönes Date, mit allem drum herum, stattdessen stehen wir unter einer Eiche, sind nass, dir ist sicherlich genauso kalt wir mir und das Date..."

Doch weiter kam er gar nicht, denn Lily war bei jedem Wort etwas näher zu ihm gegangen und küsste ihn, einfach so. Ganz sanft.

Er konnte es erst gar nicht begreifen, dass es doch wirklich Lily Evans war die ihn da gerade küsste. Doch dann nach ein zog er sie noch etwas nähe und erwiderte den Kuss.

Der Quidditchkapitän konnte genau wie die Schulsprecherin das Glück nicht fassen. Erst als sie Stimmen hörten, lösten sie sich voneinander. Einen Trockenspruch später gingen sie gemeinsam zum Schloss.

Kurz vor dem Eingangsportal, wo sie keiner sah zog James sie noch einmal zu sich und küsste sie noch einmal, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass es kein Traum sondern Wirklichkeit war.

Nach einer halben Stunde Verabschiedung, erschien ein grinsender James in dem Schlafsaal der Marauder, wo die anderen schon auf ihn warteten.

Er schmiss sich auf sein Bett und zog die Schuhe aus. Mit einem Mal, richtete sich Sirius sich auf, Peter setzte sich in den Schneidersitz und Remus legte das Buch zu Seite.

„Hast du nicht was in den Drei Besen vergessen?", fragte Sirius.

„Wie bitte?", James war so verträumt, dass man anscheinend nichts mehr mit ihm anfangen konnte.

„Wie war das Date mit Lily?", Remus sprach sehr deutlich und langsam, damit James auch in seinem Zustand verstand.

„Schrecklich. Und doch wunderbar."

„Was?" ,Peter, Remus und sogar Sirius waren sprachlos, so komplex kannten sie ihren Freund gar nicht. Was hatte dieses Mädchen mit ihm gemacht, dass James Potter der eigentlich immer sofort mit der Sprache rausrückte, immer was Mädchen anging er alle Details erzählte, ob man wollte oder nicht, immer sagt was er denkt, was hatte dieses Mädchen mit ihm angestellt, dass dieser James Potter in Rätseln sprach?

Sirius löste sich als erster aus seiner Sprachlosigkeit: „Sag, Prongs, geht es dir gut?" „Mir könnte es nicht besser gehen.", grinste der Angesprochene.

„Habt ihr euch geküsst?", fragte Remus, in den Raum.

„Oh, ja.", träumte James vor sich hin. Remus fiel von seinem Bett, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Und?", fragte Peter, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Sie küsst wahnsinnig gut."

„Seid ihr jetzt fest zusammen?", fragte der Hundanimagus seinen besten Freund.

James brach in Panik aus. „Ich weiß nicht sind wir? Bei Merlin, das hab ich gar nicht geklärt, bei den anderen ging das einfach, man küsste sie und man war mit ihnen zusammen, aber das gilt bestimmt nicht für Lily, oder? Ich mein, sie ist anders als die anderen Mädchen, oder?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14 **

Am Abend fand wieder einmal eine so genannte Slugh-Party statt, bei denen ihr Zaubertränke Lehrer, Professor Slughorn, seine Lieblingsschüler zusammentrommelte und ihnen berühmte Magier vorstellte.

Die Rumtreiber und auch die Mädchen waren eingeladen. Professor Slughorn hatte in die Einladung geschrieben, dass er für den heutigen Abend, etwas sehr besonderes geplant hatte und deswegen war eine festliche Kleidung gefragt.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er mal wieder jemanden ganz besonderem zu Besuch, wie eigentlich jedes Mal bei seinen Treffen.

Bei dieser Gelegenheit, wollte James Lily fragen, ob sie nicht seine Freundin sein möchte. Nur wie macht man so etwas? Wollte sie überhaupt? Wie sollte er nun mit ihr umgehen? Direkt zu ihr hingehen und sie küssen, oder lieber doch nicht? Aber vielleicht viel ihm ja noch etwas ein, was Lily würdig war.

Beim Abendessen hatten sie sich nur ab und zu angeschaut und zugelächelt, was hauptsächlich daran lag, dass Lily im Schlafsaal fast einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten hatte, da sie sich James Potter an den Hals geschmissen hatte und nicht ihren eigentlichen Plan nachgegangen war.

Sie wollte sich nur mit ihm unterhalten, ihn näher kennen lernen und nicht küssen, nicht beim ersten Date. So war es geplant gewesen, aber warum hatte ihr Körper alles anders gemacht, als ihr Kopf es geplant hatte?

Selbst Mona und Jasmin konnten sie nicht beruhigen. Sie könnte sich echt ohrfeigen, in jedem Märchen, in jeder Liebesgeschichte war es so, dass der Junge das Mädchen als erstes zu küssen hatte. Basta.

Sicherlich wusste Lily, dass das Leben kein Märchen war und James garantiert nicht so häufig auf einem weißen Pferd, in die Große Halle kommen würde, um sie abzuholen, aber selbst ihre Mutter hatte immer gesagt:

„Lily, ein Junge muss dich erobern. Männer sind Jäger und Sammler. Also lass Jungs immer so lang wie möglich zappeln, am ausgestreckten Arm verhungern, bis du sie später endlich einmal kurz knabbern lässt."

Nach einer geschlagenen halben Stunde, hatten Mona und Jasmin es doch geschafft, sie zu beruhigen.

Also starrten sie beim gesamten Abendessen ihr Essen an, schauten kurz auf, genau wie der andere, lächelten und starrten wieder ihr Essen an.

Es ging soweit, dass Sirius schon fast kein Hunger mehr verspürte, was so gut wie gar nicht vorkam. So kannte er sein Freund gar nicht, so komisch, so schüchtern. War er früher nicht mindestens ein so großer Frauenheld gewesen wie er?

Auch den anderen entgingen die Blicke des Schulsprecher nicht.

Um Punkt acht Uhr, hatte Lily schon das erste Glas mit festlichen Sprudelwasser von Professor Slughorn in die Hand gedrückt bekommen und wurde vielen Leuten vorgestellt, dass Lily sich nach dem Zwölften, Kevin Schnackboer, schon gar nicht mehr an den Fünften erinnern konnte.

Die Marauder kamen jedes Mal zu spät es war schon eine Art Markenzeichen, das Kunststück dabei war, dass Professor Slughorn es duldete.

Wenn es sich dies andere Schüler erlauben würden, könnten sie glatt bei der Jagd der Kopflosen teilnehmen und damit den Fast Kopflosen Nick richtig eifersüchtig machen.

Als sie es nun endlich doch geschafft hatten zu erscheinen, wurden sie auch gleich von Slughorn bedrängt.

Sirius und Remus wurden mit Barnabas Cluffe bekannt gemacht, der wie es sich rausstellte ein großartiger Quidditchspieler war, aber nur in einer schlechten Mannschaft, was natürlich nur und wenn überhaupt am Schiedsrichter lag. Peter trottete ihnen einfach wie gewöhnlich hinterher.

James zerrte er genau dorthin, wo seine Beine ihn wahrscheinlich nie hin getragen hätten – zu Lily, die bei einem gewissen Mad-Eye Moody stand. Diese schien erleichtert, dass James kam, denn Alastor Moody war schon etwas zu fürchten, er trank nur aus seinem eigenen Flachmann und sein Gesicht war mit etlichen Narben bedeckt und anstatt ein zweites normales Auge zu haben, war ein hellblaues das sich drehten konnte, in seinem Gesicht. Während er trank, schwang er das Auge immer wieder nach hinten oder zur Seite, dass andere Auge weiterhin auf die Schulsprecher gerichtet.

Nach ein paar Floskeln der Höflichkeit und damit Slughorn verschwand um andere Schüler seines legendären Slugh-Clubs, seiner Meinung nach wichtige Kontakte zu vermitteln, verschwanden James und Lily mit der Ausrede, ein wenig frische Luft schnappen zu müssen.

Während sie redeten und die Augen nicht voneinander lassen konnten, liefen sie aus dem Schloss.

Doch plötzlich erstarrte Lily.

„James!", flüsterte Lily und sein Blick folgte ihren ausgestreckten Zeigefinger, der mit etwas durchsichtigen Nagellack bestrichen war.

Am See stand eine Menge Leute und es schien, dass sie sich um irgendetwas, irgendjemanden scharten, der immer weiter zurückwich und bald keine Fluchtmöglichkeit mehr besaß.

Sie zögerten keine weitere Sekunde und rannten drauf los.

Als sie nur noch ein paar Meter entfernt waren, erschien durch das Licht eines Schutzschildes, dass Gesicht von Severus Snape, der von jeder Menge anderer Slytherins umzingelt war.

„Hey!", schrie James.

Gooyle und Crabbe drehten sich um, um nachzusehen wer ihre kleine „Party" störte. Doch James hatte ihnen schon einen Schockzauber auf den Hals gejagt, so dass jetzt auch die anderen Slytherins aufmerksam wurden.

Doch Bellatrix Black und Lucius Malfoy schienen sich gar nicht darum zu kümmern, was um sie herum geschah. Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit, war gegen Snape gerichtet, der jetzt schon am Ende des Stegs angekommen war und keine Fluchtmöglichkeit mehr besaß.

Er saß in der Falle und hatte zwei gut funktionierende Zauberstäbe auf ihn gerichtet, nur der See war hinter ihm, aber in der Kälte des Sees würde er innerhalb kürzester Zeit erfrieren und der beste Schwimmer, war er garantiert auch nicht.

Ihn ekelte es bei den Gedanken an das kühle Nass hinter ihm, dass so viel anderes Leben in sich hatte.

James und Lily waren immer noch beschäftigt, sich durch zu kämpfen. Aber nachdem Lily Macnair geschockt hatte, zog sie blitzschnell ihre hochhackigen Schuhe aus, denn es war unmöglich mit solchen Schuhen zu duellieren.

Aber wie es sich herausstellte, waren ihre Absätze eine sehr gute Waffe, denn damit schlug sie Rudolphus Lestrange kurzerhand einen über den Schädel, der sofort zusammen sackte.

Malfoy und Bellatrix drängten Snape immer weiter ein, der immer weiter zurück nach hinten wich, bis man ein lautes _Platsch_ hörte.

James nahm den Kampf mit beiden Reinblütern auf und Lily fackelte nicht lange, schlüpfte aus ihrem Kleid, so das sie nur noch in Unterwäsche auf dem Bootssteg dar stand und sprang in das kalte Wasser.

Die Kälte stach an ihrer ganzen Haut und in dem Moment wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie sich mindestens eine Grippe einfangen würde. Aber das zählte jetzt nicht, sie brauchte die Luft, die ihr die Kälte noch übrig ließ, um Severus Snape zu suchen.

Lily wusste dass er nie wirklich schwimmen gelernt hatte. Der Slytherin hatte immer das Wasser gefürchtet. Sie brauchte nicht lange zu tauchen, bis sie endlich Snape entdeckte. Der verzweifelt mit seinen Beinen strampelte und versuchte sich von seinem störenden Umhang zu befreien.

Nach ein paar Zügen, hatte sie ihn erreicht. Sie packte ihn, doch er zappelte so sehr, dass sie ihn wieder verlor.

Ein zweiter Versuch glückte und sie zog ihn mit an die Oberfläche. Lily dachte schon, sie müsste unter der Last versinken. Snape machte es ihr auch nicht gerade einfach, indem er voll Panik, die ihn überkam immer wieder anfing wie wild um sich zu schlagen.

Sie zog ihn an den Bootssteg, wo schon eine große Menge Leute stand, die vorher nicht dort gestanden hatte.

Sie schob, den inzwischen bewusstlosen Severus Snape zu Professor McGonagall, die ihn aus dem kalten Wasser zog.

James, der die restlichen Slytherins mit einem Fesselspruch belegt hatte, stand am Ufer von einem Bein auf das andere hüpfend, seinen Umhang in der Hand mit den er sofort auf Lily zuging, damit keiner der Schaulustigen seine Lily nur in Unterwäsche sah.

Der Hirschanimagus legte den warmen Umhang der zitternden und schlotternde Hexe um und nahm sie in die Arme.

Aber sie löste sich und sah nach Snape, der immer noch bewusstlos war, aber in warme Umhänge und Decken gehüllt.

Die Rothaarige setzte sich neben ihn und verpasste ihn ein paar saftige Ohrfeigen.

Bis Professor McGonagall scharf die Luft einzog und gerade mit einer vollen Strafpredigt, für die klitschnasse Lily anfangen wollte, doch dann fing der junge Slytherin an, Wasser auszuspucken und wieder zu sich zu kommen.

Keine Sekunde länger wartend, wandte sich Lily wieder James zu, der sie dann kurzerhand auf die Arme nahm, denn sie schlotterte immer noch heftig am ganzen Körper.

Und Lily Evans, genau diese Lily Evans, die gerade einen Slytherin das Leben gerettet hatte, immer James Potter verachtet hatte lehnte sich an ihn und lies sich bis in den Schulsprechergemeinschaftsraum von ihm tragen.

James wollte sie zwar noch in den Krankenflügel bringen, doch davon konnte Lily ihn noch abhalten.

Während Lily sich ein heißes Bad gönnte, hatte James vielleicht eine seiner besten Ideen. Er ging runter in die Küche, um die tüchtigen Hauselfen von Hogwarts um einen Gefallen zu bitten.

Als Lily, in einem blauen Jogginganzug in den Schulsprechergemeinschaftsraum kam, war James schon dort und wartete ungeduldig auf sie.

Sie lächelte und setzte sich zu ihn auf das Sofa, doch er sprang sofort auf und holte eine Decke. Dann reichte er ihr einen Kakao mit Schlagsahne.

„Wow, danke!", lächelte Lily.

Jetzt fing James an unsicher zu lächeln und auf seinem Platz hin und her zurutschen, was Lily ziemlich amüsant fand.

Schließlich fing er an ein Wenig rumzustottern und die Schulsprecherin musste genau hinhören um zu verstehen was ihr Klassenkamarad von ihr wollte:

„Ich ich hab auch noch Kek..Kekse, Schoko..Schokoladenkekse geholt. Möchtest Möchtest du vielleicht ein paar?"

„Schokoladenkekse?"

Er nickte. Mochte sie keine Schokoladenkekse? Es war vorbei er konnte von den Astronomieturm springen. Aber dann:

„Lecker, wo sind sie?"

Jetzt wurde es ernst. Sollte er es wirklich durchziehen? Es war noch nicht so gut geplant. Aber er war ein Gryffindor. Mut und Tapferkeit zählten da. Mut brauchte er jetzt und Tapferkeit, wenn sie.. .

Schnell verdrängte er diesen Gedanken und sprang zum zweiten Mal auf, um die Kekse zu holen.

„Die riechen schon lecker!", grinste Lily.

James atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus und reichte Lily dann genau einen großen, runden, auf den Kopf gedrehten Keks.

„Danke."

Sie drehte den Keks um und wollte gerade reinbeißen, als sie die Schrift auf den großen runden Keks sah.

Mitten auf den Keks stand in weißen Zuckerguss geschrieben:

„_Willst du meine Freundin sein?" _

Sie schaute auf den Keks, dann wieder zu James der ziemlich aufgeregt aussah, sich durch die Haare fuhr und wieder auf den Keks.

Schließlich hob sie wieder ihren Kopf und grinste.

Als ihr ein verwunderter ein paar haselnussbrauner Augen entgegenblickten nickte sie auch noch.

Dann rückte James Potter näher und küsste seine neue Freundin Lily Evans.


End file.
